Mine Would Be You
by KaraAlissa
Summary: Years have gone by and things didn't go the way Kayley Bedell predicted they would. It's been two years since CM Punk left the company and her. Now things are about to change. Can she ever go back to the way she was? Sequel to "Don't Let Me Get Me". CM Punk / OFC, Sami Zayn / OFC
1. Changed

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with WWE nor own the rights to any of the superstars or workers, including CM Punk. I am making no money off of this in any way. Please don't sue me.

A/N: Well, here is the sequel to "Don't Let Me Get Me". The story will go back and forth throughout it to show things that happened in the past and how it led to now. Thank you for reading!

Almost eight years. Kayley had been a WWE diva for nearly eight years. For some reason that number seemed impossible, yet it was real. Her body ached every morning, too many times going through tables and banging herself against the mat, but she had no intention of quitting. She loved the business, something that was always there for her. In some strange way it made sense to her.

Grabbing a bottle of water from catering she sat alone at a table. People sometimes tended to avoid her. The once excitable Alexis, was now much more laid back.

"Hey kid." Chris Irvine's voice was always welcome. Better known to his fans as Chris Jericho, he had been a constant friend to Kayley since her start in WWE. Taking a seat next to her he eyed her carefully.

"Are you ever going to stop looking at me like that, Chris?" She asked. "Phil and I broke up two years ago."

"You just haven't been the same since." Chris was still in normal clothes, a white T-shirt and jeans, and his body was turned toward her. Kayley shrugged. "You know Finn cares about you."

"I know." Kayley's answer was genuine. She had been with Finn Balor for a few months and she liked him, but something didn't feel right in general. Turning she looked at the empty seats at the table. "Think about how much things have changed, Chris." Her voice was sorrowful.

"What do you mean?"

"When I came here it was you and me and John, Beth, Melina, Dave..." Kayley gave a short laugh. "With what John did to Nicole, Nikki won't let him around us. Well, me. Beth and Melina left. Dave is a movie star. And Jeff..." Kayley's voice almost broke. "Well, let's just say that bitch of a wife is still working a number on him." Chris's hand caressed her back softly.

"I know. I've been through this, Sweets." His nickname for her made a small smile cross her face. "I remember when I came back and everything was different. It was hard to see Edge and Christian go. Shawn too. Think about how Paul has it." He was referring to their boss, Paul Levesque, better known to fans as Triple H. "He's been here a long time."

"I know. I'm sorry. I've just been thinking about it a lot."

"You're not thinking of leaving, are you?" Chris asked, worried.

"That depends. Are you taking some more time off. By that I mean a year or two?"

"I'm here for a while."

"I am too." She wasn't lying. Unless something else forced her out, this was where she belonged.

"Where is Nicole?" Chris asked trying to change the subject.

"She's in wardrobe." Kayley answered. "She needed a new dress for tonight. It's going to be red and white for Christmas."

"Speaking of that. What are you doing for the holidays?"

"Probably going to see my mom. Maybe just going home. Finn is flying over to Ireland. He asked me to go, but I think it's too early for that."

"Don't spend it alone."

"I'll try." Kayley answered. Chris put his arms around Kayley and pulled her too him.

"Keep your chin up, kid. I'm here for you." As the tears threatened Kayley moved from his grip and kissed him on the forehead.

"I should go see Nicole." She got up without another word and Chris watched her walk away. Kayley had done enough crying and she needed to distract herself. It was a two minute walk towards the seamstress.

"I am thinking pure candy-cane." Nicole's voice called from the small room. Kayley knocked and the ring announcer turned around in surprise.

"Kayley!" Nicole's arms wrapped around the Diva and pulled her into a hug. Normally half a foot shorter than Kayley, Nicole was wearing 5 inch heels. "I love your hair, girl." Kayley had dyed her hair black with teal and purple streaks.

"Thanks. When did you put the Rogue look in?" Nicole's hair was dark except around her face which was a platinum blonde.

"WWE approved it two days ago so I got it yesterday."

"I love it." Kayley's eyes lit up, but Nicole could see through it.

"You're really not doing well, huh?"

"No." Kayley answered, unable to control the tears now streaming down her face. "It's stupid, Nicole. I... I don't have it bad. Finn is wonderful. He's funny, smart, handsome, and he cares for me. I am still being pushed and the fans like me."

"Depression is a bitch."

"I got another text from Phil." Kayley pulled her iPhone from her pocket.

"What?" Nicole led Kayley toward a set of chairs and they both sat down. "What did it say?"

"It just said, 'Can we talk?'"

"Did you write back?"

"No. I don't even know how he got this number, to be honest." Kayley put the phone back in her jeans pocket. "I don't want to think about him. It's been two years. This needs to stop."

"Kayley, you were engaged for four." Nicole reminded her.

"Yeah, and he obviously saw something in AJ that he didn't see in me because he married her in 6 months. Including dating." Nicole looked at her friend helplessly. Kayley had some bouts of sadness, but this was lasting. "Enough about this. Tell me about Rami. When is his debut back to NXT?" Rami was Sami Zayn. He had been out for seven months with a bad shoulder injury.

"On the 23rd." Nicole answered. "He's feeling really strong. Shoulder doesn't hurt at all."

"Thank goodness." Kayley voiced Nicole's thoughts.

"Yeah, we were worried he might have to stay in rehab for a few more weeks." The two had fallen for each other separately more than a year before. However, neither had the courage to say something until Kayley made Finn bring Rami to a labor day party at her house. They had been inseparable ever since.

"I heard rumors that he's coming up to the main roster."

"How did you know?" Nicole asked, her eyes wide.

"Please, I'm an old hat around here, they tell me everything."

"Yeah. He's going to be in the rumble. But don't spread that around yet." Nicole was elated. Kayley mimicked zipping her lips. "Only this RAW before TLC." Kayley nodded. "Are you on the schedule for TLC?"

"Just as a help. Becky Lynch is going to lose to Sasha with Tamina and Naomi helping. I'm going to try and do something, but Tamina is pushing me off the top rope onto the floor."

"Ouch."

"Nah." It would hurt, but nothing too bad. Nicole's phone began to ring and her face lit up.

"Rami?" Kayley asked and Nicole nodded. "Well, take it."

"Hello?"

"Hello beautiful." His accent played with her.

"How are you?"

"I am feeling absolutely wonderful." She could tell he was smiling. "How are you?"

"Good, getting a dress for tonight."

"Whatever you wear you will look stunning."

"How do you figure that?" Nicole bantered playfully.

"Because sitting there in heels and sweats you still look amazing." His voice echoed through the small room. Nicole immediately hung up her phone and ran towards him. Rami picked her up and spun her around, getting a laugh in response before he kissed her with everything he had. Nicole's head swam as she touched the side of his face.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I couldn't wait to see you." He answered. Immediately Nicole looked around and pulled Rami farther into the room. No one knew, exactly, that the two had begun dating. Only Kayley and Finn. "Don't you think it's time we tell people?"

"I know." Nicole answered. "I just want to wait a little longer." Rami was silent for a moment, his eyes gazing into hers. She couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Okay, a little longer." He finally answered.  
"Thank you. Now come over here." Grabbing his hand Nicole led him to the chairs where Kayley was sitting.

"Hey Rami."

"Hey Kayley."

"How's that shoulder?" Before he answered he sat in a chair and pulled his girlfriend on his lap.

"Feeling amazing."

"Glad to hear it, man. That injury was bad. Respect for still going out there, though." When the injury happened he was suppose to come out and face John Cena. He still did. Rami laughed.

"He's pretty amazing." Nicole responded before she kissed him again.

"Okay, yuck." Kayley pretended to cover her eyes. "You guys have Nicole's bedroom at the hotel for that."

"You don't have to watch." Nicole mentioned and Kayley nodded.

"Too true. I have to find Naomi and go over the match for tonight anyway." Kayley stood. "See you kids later." Once the Diva was out of the room, Nicole turned her full attention back to her boyfriend.

"I have missed you, boy."

"I've missed you too." He answered softly.

"Your shoulder's really okay?"

"Yes. I promise." He answered, yet again. Nicole smiled and kissed where the surgery scar lay under Rami's button up shirt. "So, what are you doing for Christmas?"

"I am not sure, what are you doing?"

"I'm not sure either. I was going to fly home, but I figure I need more time here. Plus I just spent two weeks in Canada. I don't think they need to see me that much." Nicole laughed. "Maybe you would like to do something together?" Nicole thought about it for a moment. They hadn't been together very long and that seemed like a big step. Nicole's last relationship, with John Cena, had ended so badly she couldn't pretend she wasn't still scared. "If you think that's too much, I completely understand."

"Why don't you just give me a little bit of time to think about it?" Nicole asked.

"Of course, sweetie. Take whatever time you need." He kissed her again. "I am going to go find Owens and see how he's doing. I'll be back."

"Alright." Nicole stood and watched as Rami headed out. Sitting back down she put her head in her hands and let out a deep breath.

Three years earlier:

"Are you... You're joking?" Nicole accused. "This is some sick joke."

"No, it's not." John argued, his voice depressed.

"You cheated on me... With HER?" Nicole motioned to the other woman in the room, in their room. John and Nicole's bedroom. Nikki Bella was barely covered.

"Listen, Nicole. I care about her and-"

"Oh! Oh well that makes it all better. Doesn't it?" Nicole screamed. Her body was shaking as she started throwing random clothes and items into a bag. "It's okay that you're screwing her, in our bed, because you like her."

"You need to calm down." John ordered and Nicole just laughed.

"Me? Calm down? This situation is so fucked up. Calming down is the last thing on my mind."

"Nicole..."

"I moved here for you, John." Nicole had stopped packing and zipped her bag before turning to face him. "I moved away from my family and friends to move three thousand miles to you."

"You like being here."

"I liked being here, John. Liked. When you weren't cheating on me."

"I'm sorry, Nicole." After an annoyed sigh she turned and headed out of the bedroom and down the stairs. "Wait!" John was on her heels.

"Why? Why would I wait?" Nicole let herself be stopped for a minute.

"I really care about you."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

"I didn't plan to fall for Nikki. It just happened." Time seemed to stand still.

"Fall? Fall for her?" Nicole repeated him, her heart broken. She waited, the silence in then house almost painful. Waited for him to say he misspoke, that he didn't mean what she was sure he meant, but that never came.

"I really am sorry." His words were like knives and she decided not to answer, she just left the house.

Present Day:

Three years later Nicole had only just started dating. John had been with Nikki ever since. For a while she was bitter. Almost refused to announce them and risked her job. Now? She just needed to not be around them. Nikki was horrible to her and anyone who was her friend. In fact, that had kept John away from Kayley, which was hard enough on the two friends. Kayley told Nicole not to blame herself. Nikki was jealous and cruel. No one could change it. In her heart she wanted to immediately say yes to Rami, but a past stopped her.

"Nicole." The seamstress called out. "What do you think?" Nicole walked over and held up the sparkling, sleeveless, dress. It was exactly what she asked for. A candy-cane.

Kayley stood at the gorilla position and stretched. She had just changed into her ring gear. Now wearing a teal shirt showing her mid-drift and teal pants with a flowing design. She modeled them off off Matt Hardy's old look. One of Jeff's old black belts was around her waist.

"Wow. You can take my breath away." Finn's Irish accent made her smile as she turned to face her boyfriend.

"You're a sight for sore eyes today." Finn pulled her toward him and their lips connected softly. By the time he pulled away Kayley had a smile on her face.

"Good to see you smile."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, darlin'. You can try to hide it, but I can tell something isn't exactly right."

"I'll be fine, Finn. Just need some time." Kayley explained. His arms wrapped around her again.

"Kayley." Chris Jericho's voice was fast paced. "I need to talk to you." Pulling slightly away from Finn she shook her head.

"Sorry Chris, I have a match in about a minute. No time to talk."

"You're going to want to... No, need to hear this." Chris hinted.

"I'll see you in a bit, babe." Kayley called to Finn before kissing him.

"Good luck out there." He answered back. Kayley walked over to Chris as she heard Naomi's music play.

"What's going on, Chris?" He looked around to make sure only she would hear him.

"Phil." Even his name made Kayley's body tense up. "He made a call to Vince McMahon today. He's coming back to the WWE."


	2. It's My Ring

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with WWE nor own the rights to any of the superstars or workers, including CM Punk. I am making no money off of this in any way. Please don't sue me.

For just one second Kayley imagined she hallucinated what he was saying.

"I'm sorry. I think my brain just, literally, stopped for a second. You want to repeat that, Chris."

"People aren't suppose to know. I only do because I heard Steph and Vince talking. Paul doesn't even know yet, but you had to know." Naomi's music stopped.

"I have to go out there, but you are going to be right here when I'm done." Kayley ordered. "We need to talk." Chris nodded and Kayley went to the gorilla position. It was here she found her home. The anticipation of her music starting, but today something was different. Something else was on her mind.

" _ **Tell me who you are**_

 _ **I am spellbound**_

 _ **You can not have this control on me**_

 _ **Everywhere I go**_

 _ **I am spellbound**_

 _ **I will break the spell you put on me!"**_

" _ **And from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania... Alexis!" Nicole's voice filled the arena and the crowd was on their feet. Normally walking to the ring, Alexis sprinted and slid under the bottom rope. Immediately she went to the turn-buckle, all the way to the top, and put her pointer finger in the air.**_

" _ **Look at that, JBL. This is new!" Michael Cole called. As she jumped down the bell rung and Trinity was on her in and instant. Alexis got her in a headlock and Trinity reversed, sending Alexis into the ropes and then hard to the mat with a clothesline. Grabbing Alexis' ankle the former funk-a-dactal tried a submission move.  
"Will Alexis tap out?" Cole asked. **_

" _ **This is amazing by Trinity, a good way to utilize the injury Alexis had earlier this year in her ankle." Flipping from her stomach to her back Alexis kicked Trinity off of her and into the ropes, getting a small reprieve she tried to stand, but Trinity was back on her quickly pulling her up by her hair. Throwing Alexis in the ropes she jumped in the air hitting the rear view. Kayley lay in the ring, motionless. The ref went for the cover.**_

" _ **1...2..." Alexis kicked out. As Trinity tried to pull her up again Alexis began to hit her with elbows until Trinity was off of her. Using the momentum of the ropes Alexis delivered her own clothesline then climbed to the top of the turn-buckle.**_

" _ **She's going for it!" Cole called out. Alexis flipped off the top adding a twist she landed perfectly on Trinity. The ref went for the count.**_

" _ **1...2..." His leg was grabbed by a waiting Tamina. The crowd was booing wildly. Alexis stood began arguing with Tamina before delivering a kick to her abdomen making her fall off the ring. As she turned back around Trinity was waiting with a hard superkick. Again the ref counted.**_

" _ **1...2...3!" The bell rang and Tamina climbed in the ring to hold up Trinity's hand and they laughed at the girl on the mat.**_

" _ **Get her up!" Trinity called and Tamina grabbed Alexis, pulling her up.**_

" _ **This isn't right!" Cole was screaming.**_

" _ **They're just making a statement." JBL argued.**_

" _ **A statement?!" As Trinity went to hit Alexis, the diva ducked out of the way and Trinity's forearm connected with Tamina, sending her out of the ring. Alexis crouched in the corner and as Trinity turned around she speared her hard. Going to the middle of the ropes and facing the camera she held up her pointer finger again.**_

" _ **THIS IS MY RING!" She screamed and the crowd cheered. As she made her way up the ramp she could hear the crowd chanting her name and she couldn't help but smile.**_

Backstage Chris was still standing exactly where she told him too.

"Subtle." He announced as she walked toward him.

"What?"

"Finger in the air? Looking at the camera and saying it was your ring? Why didn't you just scream 'It's clobbering time!' when you walked out?"

"I don't know what you mean." Kayley tried to walk passed him but he grabbed her arm.

"Kayley..."

"He shouldn't be coming back here Chris." Her voice was quiet but angry. "All the shit he said about the WWE?"

"Yeah, and he'll probably have to eat that a lot from the locker room." Kayley was shaking her head.

"What else did you hear?" Chris led her back to the locker rooms and finally into a small empty office where they wouldn't be overheard. He didn't even turn on the light.

"Careful Chris, people will talk." Kayley teased.

"People always talk." Was his answer.

"So, let's have it. What's going on, everything you know."

"Well, he called today saying he wanted back in. Vince was skeptical, of course." Chris explained. "But I guess they negotiated something. I heard them say January."

"The rumble." Kayley guessed.

"Probably." Chris agreed. "That's not all."

"Great." Kayley replied sarcastically.

"They said something about him and problems with AJ." Kayley just shook her head. She suddenly felt tired and a headache coming on. "You can't tell anyone."

"I'm going to tell Nicole."

"You can't tell anyone else." Chris pleaded. "They know I know and my ass will be on the line if this gets out."

"Okay." Kayley reluctantly agreed. "Just let me know if you hear anything else."  
"You'll be the first one I come to."

"Kayley!" Nicole caught up to the Diva after the show was over.

"Hey, Nicole."

"What was that?" Kayley looked at her confused. "You know what I mean."

"I was just in a mood, I guess."

"Uh huh. Well, there is something you're not telling me. So spill." Nicole accused.

"I can't here." Kayley answered honestly. "I'm not even suppose to know. I'll tell you later at the hotel."

"Ooh, about that. Can Rami come over?" The girls were sharing a suite.

"Sure, Finn was going to anyway." They opened the back door to where the cars were. Most of the fans were gone. "Want to drive?"

"You can." They put their bags in the back of Kayley blue Suberu Impreza then headed to the hotel. "So... What's going on." Kayley gripped the steering wheel tight and her eyes didn't leave the road.

"Phil is coming back."

"WHAT?!" Nicole's shout was almost painful. "Sorry. Just... What?"

"Apparently he called Vince today and they negotiated a contract."

"After everything he said?"

"Yep."

"After everything he did?"

"Oh I'm sure he'll be a money maker." Kayley was bitter. As she grabbed the steering wheel harder, her knuckles were pure white.

"Calm down." Nicole begged and Kayley loosened her grip slightly. "How long?"

"Probably the Rumble."

"Oh, that's great." Nicole answered sarcastically.

"You can't tell anyone. I mean anyone. Not even Rami."

"They really want this quiet." Kayley nodded. "Then how do you know."

"By pure luck Chris heard Vince and Steph talking. I'm sure it will come out sooner or later. They aren't going to be able to keep this quiet. He'll depart from UFC and that will raise questions."

"How's miss bitch taking this?" Nicole wondered aloud and noticed Kayley stayed quiet. "She's not coming back too, is she?"

"No." Kayley answered quickly, her voice as if she had a bad taste in her mouth.

"Good, but it still begs the question-"

"They're having trouble." Kayley answered before taking a corner quickly.

"Okay, maybe I should have drove."

"I'm sorry." Kayley answered. "Let's... Let's just talk about something else."

"Okay... Rami wants to spend Christmas with me."

"Wow.." Kayley tried to pretend to be surprised, but she couldn't be. It was obvious how much they cared for each other.

"I don't know what to do."

"I think you should do it."

"Really?" Nicole was shocked.

"Yeah, why not?"

"We've only been together for three months."

"Yeah, but... I don't know. I know it's new, but it could be a lot of fun." Kayley pushed. "Rami likes you."

"John liked me."

"Rami isn't John."

"How do you know?" Nicole rarely vocalized her fears to others.

"Honestly? It's just a feeling." Kayley began. "More than that, it's time to put yourself out there. You're ready, and he's a really good guy."

"I know." Nicole really had no excuses.

"Sleep on it." Kayley finally suggested. "Sleep on it tonight and in the morning, after you hear his voice, decide then." Nicole smiled.

"Deal." They were quiet for a few moments.

"Nicole..."

"Yes Kayley..."

"You're dying to say something. I can feel it."

"Do you think that's why he's been texting you?" Nicole guessed.

"Probably." Kayley concluded. "I mean, why else?" Nicole resisted the urge to say because he missed her. She tried that after the first text. It went very poorly.

"Maybe you should text him back and see what's going on?" Kayley stayed quiet. She actually had been thinking something similar. As they pulled up to the hotel and paid the valet parking they took their bags up to the room and the whole time Kayley didn't say a word. After the door closed and Kayley turned on a light Nicole cleared her throat.

"So, we should change and then text the guys."

"Sure."

"What are you going to wear?"

"Eh, I'll find something. You?"

"I'm thinking my HBK shirt and a pair of red PJ pants."

"Sounds styling." Kayley answered with a smile before she went into her own bedroom. Grabbing her bag she was about to open it when she pulled out her phone. Looking at the number she recognized as Phil's she read his text message again, but didn't respond. Instead she sent a quick message to Finn before opening her suitcase. Pulling out a Beatles t-shirt and a pair of yoga pants, she paused. Reaching down to the bottom of the suitcase she pulled out a hoodie. A black affliction hoodie that was way too big for her. She founded it her first time back on the road after they broke up, but didn't have the heart to give it back. She still kept it on the road with her, very foolishly. Quickly putting it back she changed and headed into the living room. Nicole already had 'Friday the 13th' queued up.

"Classic." Kayley commented with a laugh.

"You love Jason."

"No, we've gone over this. You love Jason. I love Michael."

"We can't all be perfect." There was a knock at the door and Nicole ran to answer it. "Hey boys! Kayley, your Irish brogue has arrived."

"Come sit on the couch, Irish brogue, and prepare for bad 80's acting."

"So much of it." Nicole added.

"Oh, I love Friday the 13th!" Rami said with a massive grin on his face.

"You do?" Nicole inquired.

"Yeah. And not ironically or anything. I love these movies." Nicole almost let out a giggle. Rami sat in the extra large chair and opened his arms for her to cuddle into, which she did gladly. By the time the movie was over Finn and Kayley were sound asleep together on the couch.

"You tired?" Nicole asked her boyfriend.

"A little, but I could go for another one."

"I have part 2."

"Bring me some Jason." He answered and she tried to stifle her laughter.

"We could watch it in the bedroom?"

"I'd like that." He answered. After grabbing the DVD and turning off the lights they made their way into the second bedroom and closed the door.

"How much you want to bet one of them falls off the couch by morning?" Nicole offered.

"You're on." Rami agreed as he laid on her bed. She turned after putting in the DVD and just stared for a moment. He was simply wearing a white T-shirt and gray sweat-pants, but something about him. "Come here, beautiful?" He asked and she crawled onto the bed. Resting her head on his shoulder he wrapped both arms around her. They were asleep in twenty minutes.

The next morning when Nicole woke up she realized she was still in his arms. His breathing even, only looking slightly out of place when she moved.

"I'm not ready to get up." He answered, his voice tired and he pulled her closer. She had taken a night to sleep on it and was suddenly wondering why she even needed a night. She wanted to spend Christmas with Rami.


	3. Everything You Want

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with WWE nor own the rights to any of the superstars or workers, including CM Punk. I am making no money off of this in any way. Please don't sue me.

 **Author's Note: A very special thank you to Kaiya's Watergarden** **for reviewing. (^_^)**

Pay Per Views were always a big deal. It was as if the McMahon's hired a hundred extra techs for the spectacle. The sets were bigger, crowds more energetic. Definitely one of Kayley and Nicole's favorite times in their work.

"You're the first match?" Finn asked as they stood backstage in catering. Kayley nodded absentmindedly. "You're so quiet."

"Just preparing. Making sure I don't screw up this bump."

"You're wonderful, Kayley. You'll do great."

"Thank you." She answered him and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back." He nodded and she headed toward the gorilla position. Becky and Sasha were already there.

"Och, I love the color of your hair." Becky said as her hand played with Kayley's curls.

"You're one to talk." Kayley answered back. "And stop playing with my hair. It's turning me on."

"Then I should do it more." Becky answered with a wink.

"Ok, none of that, now." Naomi and Tamina came around the corner. "Everyone ready?" There was a round of nods and hugs before Becky's music hit first. She jumped out. Easily one of the most energetic new diva's and Kayley adored her. When Sasha's music played the other three followed and Kayley stood watching the monitor waiting for her cue. The match was going just as it should. Becky was about to pick up the win when Naomi and Tamina jumped on the apron. That was the cue.

 _ **Alexis sprinted from the back to a roar of cheers. Grabbing the boots of both Trinity and Tamina she pulled and the girls hit their heads on the ring before falling to the floor. However, it was too late. The distraction had cost Becky precious time and Sasha was executing her finishing hold perfectly. The bell rung out as Becky's hand tapped furiously on the mat. As the ref pulled them apart, Alexis slid in to check on Becky. When she did Sasha pulled her up by her hair and slapped her. The sound echoed. Alexis answer was to punch Sasha and throw her into a corner. Sasha's body bounced off the turn-buckle and lay in the middle of the ring. Alexis climbed the ropes and prepared to strike. However, she didn't see Tamina in time, who had jumped on the ring and using all her force pushed Alexis. Alexis fell from the top turn-buckle to the floor, hitting the divider before coming to a stop on the hard ground. The ref ran to her and called for the medics. Becky on one side and a medic on the other, the two headed toward the back.**_

"Hey you okay?" Becky asked once they were safely behind the curtain.

"Yeah, that was nothing." Kayley assured her. The two hugged.

"I am starving. Food?"

"No thanks, I want to grab a shower first."

"See ya later." Becky called with a wink and Kayley headed toward the locker rooms. Her arms and ribs were definitely sore, but nothing she needed to see the doc about. As she grabbed a towel and spare clothes she saw her phone light up.

"Every time I see you take a bump like that, I swear my heart stops." It was from Phil, and she knew why. It has been seven years since an injury that almost killed her. Still, Phil had been there through the whole thing.

"Maybe you should see a doctor about that." Kayley held her breath as she sent the message. The seconds ticked by as if they were hours.

"It would have to be a shrink. I already know I'm crazy." A small laugh escaped Kayley's lips. She couldn't hold it in. As she bit her lip she wasn't sure what to say back, or if to say anything. Then her phone beeped again. "Kayley, can we talk. Please?" Her index finger tapped nervously on the side of her phone.

"I'll let you know when I'm back in my hotel room." After she sent the message she turned her phone on silent and headed for the shower.

As the show came to a close everyone was packed into catering. A party going on that would only end when it broke into groups and went to various stars suites. The venue for the next RAW was only an hour away. Most people were staying in their current hotel another night.

"Hey." Rami whispered into Nicole's ear, making her jump.

"Rami. What's up." As she took a noticeable step back from him he had a sip of his beer.

"Just wanted to see you, is all."

"That's sweet of you. Did you enjoy the show?"

"I did." He answered, his jaw clenched. "You looked stunning."The purple dress she was wearing hugged every curve. One of Naomi's favorites on, the Diva was always telling her to wear it for Pay-per-view shows.

"Well, thank you, Rami." Nicole looked around the room as the stars celebrating.

"Yeah, I was just thinking. What lucky bastard is getting to kiss her?" Nicole looked at him in surprise.

"Well-"

"But then I remembered you don't really talk about who you're with." Rami's voice was bitter. Nicole rolled her eyes before she connected with John who was watching her from across the room. She knew him. He was wondering if he needed to make Rami leave her alone. Still protective. As soon as Nikki caught site of who he was looking at she turned his head toward her. They were only there because it was close to their home. Both of them had injuries preventing them from working. Rami set his beer at the nearest table. Quickly Nicole ducked out of the room with Rami on her heels.

"Where are you going?"

"To the hotel."

"Why?"

"Uh, because I don't want to be here anymore." She concluded.

"Because of me?'

"Partly."

"You're embarrassed of me, aren't you?" Nicole was caught off guard.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why you don't want us to go public. You're embarrassed that I'm not on the main roster. Just NXT."

"Rami, I love NXT."

"You say that. Then why can't we tell people?" His hands held hers. "I like you. A lot, Nicole. We're coming up on four months. Why do we have to do this?"

"Because." She pulled her hands away.

"Because isn't an answer." He followed her. "I want an answer." Nicole didn't say anything. "Damn it, Nicole. Please talk to me. Do you not want to be with me?"

"No! I mean. I do want to be with you." Nicole had stopped and the two were facing each other. "Of course I want to be with you."

"Then what is this about?"

"I'm scared!" Her voice seemed to echo. "I'm scared okay? The last guy I was with was awful to me at the end. He treated me so well, then he ripped me to pieces. So I'm scared." Rami moved closer to her.

"I'm scared too, Nicole." He admitted.

"You are?"

"You're not the only one who has gone through a bad break-up. I am terrified. Especially now that I know what you could mean to me. This is terrifying to me." Nicole nodded. "But I want to take that risk with you. I'm scared, but I'm ready because it's you. I need to know you feel the same way."

"I do feel that way." Nicole answered and the smile that played on his features was intoxicating.

"Good." As his arms wrapped around her waist, she pushed her body towards his. As she closed her eyes she could feel his breath on her lips and she pushed her body upward toward him, kissing him. They pulled away both almost in giggles.

"Ready to go back to the party?" She suggested.

"Lead the way, ma'am."

When Kayley got back to the hotel Finn was standing outside her suite, waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I think we should talk."

"Ugh... I know that tone." Kayley put her key into the key card and the door swung open. "Come on in." She turned on the living room light and threw her bag next to the couch.

"No, it's not what you're thinking. Not exactly."

"Not exactly? That's kind of loaded." Finn raised his eyebrow. "I'm American. I can make a gun reference in any situation." He couldn't help but laugh. "What's going on?"

"Are you happy?" He asked and she took a deep breath in.

"Happy as in?"

"In general, but also with me." Kayley sat on the couch and motioned for him to sit beside her, which he did.

"In general? I don't really know what I am. I'm just glad to be working."

"And with me?"

"I really think you're wonderful." She answered, genuinely.

"I know you do." He said with a soft grin, his green eyes shining. "But that doesn't mean you want to be with me." Kayley was quiet. "If you tell me right now that you want to try for this I will. Without question I will kiss you and say lets go for it. But I can't help but feel that you don't really want this."

"I don't know what's wrong with me, Finn." Kayley admitted. "You're everything I look for, but I don't want to lie to you or lead you on." He nodded. "I am so sorry."

"Don't be sorry." He asked of her. "We can't choose these things most of the time." They were both silent for a moment. "I should go."

"Can I get that kiss before you do?" She asked playfully and with a smile he leaned over and his lips covered hers. Soft and sweet. "Thank you."

"No thank you." As the door shut behind him she let a few tears escape and sat in the quiet for several minutes, just listening to her breathing. Almost cursing herself, wondering why she had done that. However, she really didn't need to wonder. Pulling out her phone she saw she had one text message. Phil had sent a simple 'thank you' that she hadn't seen.

"I'm back." She quickly sent the message wondering what she was doing. The loud song playing from her phone in the silent room made her jump. He was calling her. She almost wanted it to go to voicemail. She hadn't directly talked to Phil in a very long time. However, she answered before it could.

"Hello?" She could hear the terror in her voice.

"Hey Kayley." It was as if a breath of fresh air had been introduced back into her.

"How are you, Phil?"

"I've been better."

"How are you?"

"I've been better." She mimicked his answer. "What did you need to talk about?"

"Well... Thanks for taking my call."

"You're welcome." At the moment, she was regretting it. She wondered if he could hear her voice shaking.

"I have some big news."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I'm coming back to WWE."

"Really?" Kayley asked as if she hadn't been thinking about only that for days. "That's... Wow, Phil."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I miss it."

"I thought wrestling was nothing to you anymore. It was all UFC." She knew she was being defensive, but she couldn't help it. He had said some horrible things about her choice profession.

"I was wrong." He explained. "I was an asshole. I was an asshole in a lot of ways."

"When are you coming back?"

"At the Rumble."

"That makes sense." Kayley answered, though in her head she was saying 'called it.'

"Well, I can't promise I won't be around like your wife tried to make me do before." Kayley remembered it vividly. AJ Lee try to make sure Kayley wasn't anywhere she was. It was tiring.

"That won't be a problem." Phil's voice was now quiet.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. She's not coming back with me."

"That doesn't mean anything. She could still make a lot of trouble."

"She won't, Kayley."

"How do you know?"

"Because we're getting a divorce." He practically shouted. "I filed for it a week ago." Kayley's mind had gone blank. She realized she should say something, but she didn't know what. "We've been having problems for a long time, but they got really bad around September."

"Yes, I heard she was keeping you from your old friends." Kayley couldn't help but let the resentment spill out.

"What do you mean?"

"How about Brian? Or Holly?" She heard him sigh. "They're your 'past' and not you 'future' as I am pretty sure you said in that e-mail."

"I have a lot of making up to do." Phil admitted. "I could sit here for hours and say that AJ asked me to do those things, but I should have known better."

"Yeah." Kayley could feel the anger coursing through her veins.

"I had to start with you."

"Why me?"

"Because it's my biggest regret, what happened with you." He asserted.

"Really?"

"Yes, Kayley. Really." He was frustrated, she could tell. "Even if we didn't stay together, I shouldn't have shut you out like that. I was in the wrong. You were my best friend." Kayley wished she had never answered the phone. It was too much.

"Phil, I think I should go."

"Please don't. I have so much to say."

"I'm sorry, but I can't right now."

"Kayley-"

"Good bye, Phil" As she hung up the phone she tossed it onto the coffee table and took a few uneasy breaths. As the panic rose through her she couldn't hold back any more, she just cried. The door opened and laughter filled the living room until Nicole and Rami saw her sitting on the couch. Nicole moved quickly to be next to her, her arm immediately around her best friend. As Kayley's phone lit up Nicole caught the name of who was calling.

"Oh Kayley..."


	4. Just Run

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with WWE nor own the rights to any of the superstars or workers, including CM Punk. I am making no money off of this in any way. Please don't sue me.

Author's Note: Special thank you to StephLauren and Kaiya's Watergarden for your reviews!

The knock on Nicole's door caused her dog, Bertie, to begin to bark with excitement.

"Hush, Bert." She called and the little black and brown dog gave a final indignant bark, though her tail kept moving rapidly. As she opened the door Rami was standing with two red suitcases, one smaller than the other. "Do you think you're moving in?"

"One is clothes, one is presents." He announced happily. "Plus, I have a few movies." Nicole let him in her house and he put his stuff in the living room. The two story house was a ranch style. White on the outside, Nicole had painted the living room a light blue. Her own bedroom was purple.

"What movies?"

"Well, 'National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation', 'A Christmas Story', 'A Year Without A Santa Claus', and several wonderful other Christmas favorites."

"Wow, you're all ready." She beamed.

"Where can I put my other suitcase?"

"My room is up the stairs, turn right, it's the second door on the left."

"Gotcha." He raced up the stairs and Nicole couldn't help but laugh at his excitement. It was the type of Christmas she had always grown up with. Living in Florida wasn't much different than California, except for the wall of humidity. When she and John had split Kayley had mentioned that a house near hers was available. Kayley wasn't one for heat, but NXT and most of the training programs were here, so when she moved out of Chicago it seemed like the easiest place to go. As Rami came back down the stairs he picked up Nicole making her cry out in laughter.

"I don't know how I was too busy to stop and do this." He placed a passionate kiss on her lips before putting her back down. "Hey, Bertie!" Immediately on the ground, he began petting Nicole's dog who was lapping up the attention.

"You are energetic."

"Way too much coffee. Your bedroom is purple." He called before standing up.

"I told you it was."

"Some part of me didn't believe you, but I like it." He grabbed his other bag and brought it to where she had her tree set up. Reaching in he pulled out four presents for Nicole and two for Bertie. They joined the ones already under the tree. Some for him, a few for Kayley.

"Alright. All good to go." He announced.

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"Well, you didn't have to get me anything either." He countered and she just smirked. "So, what movie do you want to start with?"

"Come on, Bill, I just want to train for a little bit." Kayley argued.

"No one is going to be there, Kayley." Bill DeMott was the head trainer of NXT and he oversaw the facilitates.

"Someone has to be there."

"It's Christmas Eve." He said but she heard him sigh. "I will double check. Hold on." Kayley waited patiently. It had been a little over a week since she talked to Phil. He had tried calling a few more times, but she wasn't ready to hear it. Worse was that it brought up a ton of memories that she had forced back, unwilling to remember. Instead of going home for the holidays she stayed in Florida. She could have gone over to Nicole's, but she knew Rami was heading over today and she wanted to let them have some time alone. So, she figured if she could get in some training, even if it was just weight lifting, it wouldn't be a total bust.

"Kayley?"

"Yeah, still here, Bill."

"Turns out someone will be there today, well at least the facilitates will be open."

"Thank you, Bill. You're a life-saver."

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't do anything dangerous without a spotter, okay?"

"You have my word." She answered.

"Merry Christmas, Kayley."

"Merry Christmas, Bill." As she hung up the phone all she needed to do was grab her keys. Her shoes were already on. However, as she was about to leave her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hola, chica. What's up?" Nicole's voice was bright. Immediately it made Kayley feel at ease.

"I was thinking about going to train."

"Train? Kayley, it's Christmas Eve."

"I know." Knowing this phone call might not be too quick she headed back into her living room. Kayley's house was a little different than Nicoles. With a design called "Storybook" her home was two stories with a high pointed roof. Built in the 1920's, Kayley maintained the outside as it was built. However, the inside was more her style. Her living room was painted a cream with paintings on every wall. Several had been given to her by Jeff Hardy when they were closer. Her own bedroom was emerald. Never able to keep her house perfectly clean cat toys littered the floor. She had a three year old boy cat. He was a half-sphynx with a slight rat like appearance. So, she called him Splinter.

"Tell her no." Rami's voice echoed from the background. "Tell her if she wants to train we'll go the day after Christmas."

"I'll take him up on that too." Nicole relayed the message. "But I'm still going today."

"Why?"

"Honestly, sis, I just need to. I need to get out of my own head. Does that make any sense?"

"Completely." Nicole understood. "Too much sense."

"What are you guys doing?"

"Watching movies then we're going to get mass amounts of Chinese food." Kayley's stomach growled.

"Oh man, that sounds awesome."

"You should come then." Nicole pushed. "Please. There will be plenty here and Rami and I would love to have you. Not to mention, Bertie. She hasn't seen you in so long that she's practically wasting away." Kayley laughed slightly. "I heard that. Does that mean you'll come?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"But I am still going to the training center first."

"My god, Kayley there is no stopping you. Are you preparing to kill someone? Is it Nikki? It should be Nikki."

"Sure, if that will make you feel better. In reality I'm a little depressed and this will help."

"Still haven't called him back, huh?"

"Do you think I should." Kayley asked. Nicole huffed.

"No, I'm still pissed as hell at him."

"That's what I thought."

"But, if it's making you this crazy."

"Hey, I like my crazy." Kayley defended.

"Yeah, but you don't like this."

"No, I don't."

"Kayley." She could hear Rami's voice as he pulled the phone away from his girlfriend. "Go get your endorphin's on, get over here, and I promise I will make you laugh. I'm good. Listen." Kayley made a gagging face as Nicole's squeels of delight came though the phone.

"Stop it! That's my neck." Nicole's laughter didn't muffle her words nearly enough.

"Ugh, okay. Please stop. I'm still on the line here." He handed the phone back to Nicole.

"Chica, the food will be here in 3 hours. So will you."

"So will I."

"See ya, sis."

"Bye." Kayley hung up the phone and headed out the door. The drive there was boring, and weird. She still wasn't used to a warm Christmas. Being from PA, most of the time there was snow, or at least a chill, in the air. As she pulled into the parking lot, she realized hers was the only car. She hoped Bill was right, that it would be open. Grabbing her gear out of her passenger seat, she headed into the facility. She expected quiet, but no such luck. She could hear someone lifting weights.

"Hello!" She called out, but no one answered. Figuring they were wearing headphones she threw her bag over her shoulder and headed around the corner. What she saw stopped her in her tracks. Enough to make her drop her bag. Phil was lifting weights. His hair was shorter than she remembered and he looked leaner. His shirt was an old straight edge shirt he owned and he was wearing black work out pants. As her breathing kicked in she debated running. Literally, just turning around and heading out. Even if she left her bag there she could get new gear. Who cares about gear. However, Phil could tell someone was there and he looked into the eyes of the last person he expected. Her curly hair was pulled into a pony tail and her deep brown eyes were just as beautiful as he remembered. Immediately, he pulled the head-phones out of his ears. Kayley could hear his breathing, fast from the exercising. As he walked over to her she could have sworn her sneakers were glued to the floor.

"Hey Kayley." His voice sent chills through her.

"Phil. What are you doing here?"

"I figured a little extra training couldn't hurt." He answered and she nodded. "You?"

"I didn't have really much to do."

"I thought you'd be in PA."

"Yeah, I was going to, but it was just easier to stay here this year."

"I heard you moved to Florida."

"From who?"

"Brian." He answered and she nodded.

"I can give you the place today."

"Please don't go." Phil knew he sounded pathetic, but he couldn't help it. Now seeing her, the amount he had missed her seemed to increase exponentially. Kayley's experience was quite different. She knew she would have to see him, but she didn't expect it to be so soon. "I mean, there's plenty of space. No reason we can't both work out and train." Kayley nodded. Grabbing her bag she immediately headed toward the treadmills, trying with everything not to look at him. Putting in her headphones, she turned the music up and tried to concentrate on the wall in front of her. Glancing over, he had returned to the weights, but she could feel him looking over periodically. Her mind raced through memories. Their first date, when they saw "The Dark Knight" and their first kiss after that fight in the hall. The night she was injured and the look on his face when he thought he would lose her. When he proposed with the ring tie and when he finally showed her the engagement ring. It was white gold with diamonds and emeralds. When they drove to Wrestlemania singing Coldplay but changing the words. The night he left. At this point she was sprinting on the treadmill and she finally slowed down. Looking over at him, a million thoughts raced through her head, but one question was louder than the rest. Turning off the treadmill she ripped her headphones out and walked over toward him. Immediately he put the weights down.

"I need to ask you something."

"Okay. Anything."

"Why did you leave me?" The tension hung in the air as he stared at her. Kayley had almost forgotten that his eyes weren't brown. They weren't green either. They were both. Phil wished he could just hold onto her, but he knew that she wouldn't let him. Why did she have to ask that question?

"I don't have a good answer, Kayley. I wish I did. I wish I could say, 'I did it because...' and there would be a definite answer, but there isn't."

"Did she have something I didn't?"

"AJ... She just. She wanted me so badly and I felt like you didn't as much." Kayley's eyes narrowed.

"When we were together, I never stopped wanting you."

"It felt like you did."

"Then you should have talked to me! It was a rough patch. You work through those, you don't go off with the first person who wants you."

"I know." He answered, ashamed. Rubbing the back of his neck out of habit, he took a long breath. "I was wrong. I was stupid. Kayley, I got caught up in something and it wasn't me."

"You're damn right it wasn't you."

"She made everything easy." Kayley gave a short laugh and shook her head. "It's not right. It's not okay, but there it is. That's why I stopped talking to you."

"What?" As Kayley's eyes grew wide Phil tried to take a step toward her and she took a step back.

"She begged me too and I listened because I think we both knew that she and I wouldn't last if I did."

"I'm going to go." Kayley said, her eyes slightly unfocused.

"Wait. Can I ask one question?" While Kayley thought better of it, she nodded. "Did you stop thinking about me?"

"I wish I could say I did, Phil." Her voice was drained. "I had a great guy that I let walk away because I couldn't stop thinking about you." As she turned to go his voice stopped her one more time.

"I didn't stop thinking about you either, but I'm glad I didn't." With her last ounce of strength she pushed the poor open and he watched her leave.


	5. Please

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with WWE nor own the rights to any of the superstars or workers, including CM Punk. I am making no money off of this in any way. Please don't sue me.

Author's Note: Thank you to Kaiya's Watergarden for your review!

The knock on the door made Nicole jump up from the couch. Quickly adjusting her shirt, she tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ears and headed toward the door.

"Kayley! You're early. Come on in."

"Am in interrupting something?" Kayley's eyes moved around the living room as Bertie danced around her feet. Rami was breathing heavily but smiled brightly and waved. "I can come back."

"No, the chinese should be here soon." Nicole answered after she closed the door. "How was training?" Kayley thought for a second.

"It was actually still locked. Guess no one had gotten there yet." She lied.

"Are you sure? Something seems off."

"Yeah, I just went home, did some reading." She lied again. In reality she drove around for over an hour before going home and just staring at a TV. She couldn't really remember what she watched. Maybe "Firefly"?

"Well, glad you're here." Rami said, making her smile.

"So, what movie did you guys watch before I got here?" The couple looked at each other.

"Umm, we really didn't." Nicole finally answered.

"You dirty birdies." Kayley joked before picking up Bertie who began to lick at her face.

"No." Nicole started. "Healthy, normal, human beings."

"People who call anyone in this room normal have no real idea." Rami commented.

"I agree with your boyfriend." Kayley added with a smirk.

"Sure, gang up on me."

"Now, Nicole. I'm not going to do that. Too dirty for me." Kayley's voice was completely monotone and Rami burst into laugher.

"You're sick, Kayley. Sick." Nicole accused and Kayley just shrugged. There was another knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Rami said before standing up.

"So..." Kayley started once he was preoccupied with the delivery. "Is their any surface that's safe for me to sit on."

"He just got here this morning! Is that all you think we did all day?" Nicole pretended to be mock offended, and Kayley raised her eyebrows. "The chair is safe." Kayley plopped down on the over-cushioned chair and leaned her head back.

"Food!" Rami called. "Come serve up."

"I'm good."

"Kayley. You love chinese." Nicole said, her eyes narrowed.

"I'm just not hungry."

"Why?"

"Because I ate a little at home. Plus, I didn't work out so I'm good." Nicole eyed her friend suspiciously as she filled her plate.

"Is she okay?" Rami asked quietly as they stood in the kitchen.

"I don't know. Something's up. She'll tell us when she's ready, I guess." Kayley knew they were discussing her, she couldn't hear everything, but it wasn't too hard to figure it out. However, she wasn't ready to tell anyone about seeing Phil. She didn't even want to remember she saw him.

Two years earlier.

Kayley was curled up on their couch watching "The Walking Dead" when she heard their front door open.

"Phil?" She called out.

"Yeah, it's me." His voice was tired.

"Lori is just about to die. It's your favorite death. Come watch with me." When he walked into the room she immediately knew something was wrong. His arms were folded across his chest as he leaned against the doorway.

"We need to talk." She paused the show and turned toward him.

"Sit down."

"No.. I want to stand."

"Phil, what is going on?"

"Kayley, I don't think this is working." Her heart skipped a beat.

"What?" For a moment she wondered if she misheard him.

"You know we haven't been doing well, lately."

"I admit things have been a little weird..."

"Exactly."

"But, Phil."

"Please don't." He finally sat down. "Don't make this any harder."

"You can't just walk in here and tell me our entire relationship is over."

"Yes, I can. Who are we kidding ourselves?"

"I didn't think we were kidding ourselves." She felt a chill falling over her as she tried to wake. It had to be a nightmare. A very bad nightmare.

"Kayley-"

"Who is she?" Even as she asked it, she knew there was someone else. The way his eyes faltered, he almost looked ashamed of himself.

"It's AJ Lee." Phil had no intention of lying to her. She would find out at work anyway.

"W-why?" Kayley had never really gotten along with AJ Lee. Their interests were similar, but AJ had an inflated sense of self that made it impossible to be around her.

"It just happened."

"Did you cheat on me?"

"No!" He answered defensively. "That's why I'm coming to you now. I don't want to cheat on you."

"Well, that's something, isn't it?" Kayley tried to laugh.

"I wouldn't do that to you."

"I love you, Phil." Kayley pleaded with him. The desperation was apparent in her voice, but she couldn't leave it unsaid. He was quiet for a few minutes. "Tell me you don't love me, Phil." As his jaw clenched he looked as if he was trying to say something, but couldn't. "You do."

"I'm sorry, Kayley."

Present Day

"Kayley?" Nicole's voice called bringing her away from a bad memory.

"Huh?"

"Where did you go just now?" Nicole asked. Rami was chowing away on some Lo Mein and Nicole's eyes were firmly fixed on her best friend.

"Just... memories."

"Kayley, I'm going to ask something that I am positive is going to piss you off." The Diva's brown eyes focused on her friend. "Have you been drinking?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Nicole. Seriously. I haven't touched a drop since that night. Okay?" Nicole nodded and took another bite of dumpling. A few weeks after Punk and AJ announced their engagement Nicole had come over to find Kayley completely smashed out of her mind, an empty bottle of Fireball, next to her. She was in the hospital for two days.

"I had to ask."

"No, no you didn't." Kayley answered with a sigh. "I should go."

"Please don't." Nicole answered, setting her plate on the table in front of the couch. "I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you."

"I'll be fine. I want to sleep anyway, plus I might give Chris a call." Nicole knew she was lying through her teeth, but she couldn't stop her.

"If you need anything, please just text or something?"

"I will." The two girls hugged. "See you, Rami."

"Merry Christmas, Kayley." With a nod to both of them she left the house, still expecting to feel a chill, but only coming across a wave of heat. Her house was dark when she arrived and splinter chirped, wanting his night-time kibble. She quickly filled his bowl and retreated into her room. After taking off her over-shirt revealing a blue tank-top, she headed to her top dresser drawer. Pushing aside copious amounts of socks she retrieved a black velvet box that she hadn't opened in our a year and a half. Pulling it out, she sat on the edge of her bed and took a deep breath before opening the box. Phil had talked to Beth and Melina about the actual ring. Not only was it going to be her engagement ring, an extra part hooked on to become her whole wedding band. She tried to give it back to Phil the day she moved the last boxes out of their house, but he asked her to keep it. That was the last time she felt his touch, his hand holding hers before she left Chicago for good. The only times she had been back was purely for work and on those nights she would get so quiet no one, not even Nicole, would talk to her. After throwing the box back into the dresser she slammed the drawer shut, the sound echoing throughout her room.

"'And when Santa squeezes his fat white ass down that chimney tonight, he's gonna find the jolliest bunch of assholes this side of the nuthouse.'" Chevy Chase's character, Clark, screamed at his family. Beside Nicole, Rami was shaking with laughter, Bertie happily curled up at his feet. His arm wrapped tightly around her as he kissed her temple.

"Thanks for agreeing to this." Nicole looked at him quizzically. "I know we haven't been together that long, but I am really glad I'm here."

"I'm really glad you're here too." He kissed her softly, but she quickly pulled away with a mischievous grin. "So, what did you get me for Christmas?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Aww, come on. Please?" She stuck out her bottom lip.

"Well, what did you get me?"

"Rami, that is not how this works."

"I'll make a deal with you."

"I'm listening."

"If you kiss me, right now, you can open one of your presents tonight. How does that s-" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as she pushed herself towards him, their lips crashing together passionately. After a few moments she pulled away. "That... That was great." His pupils were wide with lust and he was wearing a playful smile.

"Of course it was." Nicole answered. "So, when can I open my present?" The song "Don't Worry Baby" by The Beach Boys blasted through the room, making both of them jump. Nicole picked up her phone and looked at the unrecognized number.

"Who is it?" Rami asked.

"I'm not sure. Pause the movie?" He did quickly before she answered. "Hello?"

"Hi, Nicole." Her blood almost boiled.

"You must have lost your damn mind calling me."

"I know, I just..." Punk was at a loss for words. "After I saw her today-"

"You saw her today?" Nicole asked, but suddenly everything made sense.

"Yeah, I was at training when she came in."

"What did you do?"

"She asked me some questions that aren't easy to answer. I just tried to talk to her."

"You okay?" Rami's voice was concerned. Nicole nodded in response.

"What, exactly, do you want, Phil?"

"I know she lives near you. I was wondering if you could tell me where?" Nicole was quiet for a few seconds.

"At the risk of repeating myself... You must have lost your damn mind." Phil let out a frustrated sigh. "I was there after what you did, Phil. You should never speak to her unless she talks to you first, oh and bow down every time you see her. Because you should be grateful that she didn't kill you or or let one of us do it!"

"I'm sorry." His voice was defeated and it cooled off some of Nicole's anger. "I could say it a million different times in a million different ways. I cant begin to explain how sorry I am, and I know it's going to take me a long time to make it up to everyone what I did."

"Well... That was a good start." She heard him laugh softly. "I just can't tell you where she lives. Kayley is a friend of mine, a close friend. If she's not ready to talk to you then she's not ready."

"She keeps running away or hanging up."  
"What are you getting at with her?" Nicole felt like she had to ask. "Are you trying to get her back?"

"Ideally."

"Phil..."

"I can't help how I feel, Nicole. However, right now, I just want to talk to her. Build up the friendship again."

"You know you two. Either you guys were always hot or always cold. A fine line between hate and love."

"I've never hated her." The annoyance in his voice was present.

"It's a figure of speech, Phil."

"Come on, Nicole. I don't want to hurt her, I just need to see if she'll listen to me."

"And if she slams the door in your face?"

"Then I won't go back. I won't call or text her. I will wait for when she wants to talk to me." Nicole sighed and took a few deep breaths.

"If I regret this, I'll kick you in the balls."


	6. Christmas

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with WWE nor own the rights to any of the superstars or workers, including CM Punk. I am making no money off of this in any way. Please don't sue me.

Author's Note: A big thank you to anyone who favorites, follows, and Kaiya's Watergarden for reviewing. Also, I am going to be taking a week break, but I'll be back soon!

Nicole's floor was littered with the remnants of Christmas morning. Bertie was currently curled up in the excess wrapping paper, her body flailing happily as her tail wagging made the paper crinkle. In her mouth, the new squeak toy Rami had bought her.

"Well, she's happy." Rami commented with a laugh. They were both sitting on the floor a few feet away from the tree.

"You're wonderful." Nicole mused. Looking over the presents he had already given her, there was a purple necklace (the kind she loved) that matched her favorite dress, the complete Doctor Who box set, which he promised he would watch with her, and a brand new dress. The dress was completely her, this one red and blue, and she didn't want to speculate what is cost. It would hug every curve and she was already thinking of what heels to wear with it on the next RAW.

"Well, you still have one more." Still under the tree was what looked like a long card, just a little thicker.

"You've done too much."

"No, I haven't." He grabbed the last gift and handed it to her. His eyes fixated on his girlfriend. Slowly she pulled open the wrapping, worried she would tear whatever was underneath. Quickly realizing it wasn't a card, she pulled the plane ticket from the rest of the wrapping paper and read it.

"Canada?" Her eyes found his.

"I want you to come meet my family with me." Nicole couldn't hide her surprise.

"Are you sure?" Rami nodded but took a deep breath.

"I've never brought anyone home before."

"Wait, never?" Nicole has spent almost every holiday with John when they were together. They were so close to each others family that Nicole was still in contact with more than one of his cousins. Rami shook his head.

"I am kind of picky about that. I've had girlfriends meet my family, but that was more of when I still lived there so they might know her through the grapevine. Since I left, they've only heard stories."

"So I'm like a mythical creature right now?" Nicole pondered and Rami laughed before pulled her close. Sliding back a foot or two he moved behind her and pulled her toward him so his head was resting on his chest.

"My own personal unicorn." He agreed.

"I'm going to make some coffee. Want any?" Rami shook his head no before Nicole stood up slowly and heading into her kitchen. She wanted a few minutes alone to just think. It felt as if she was rushing into something. They still hadn't technically gone public. They had gone back into the party together, but no one really said anything. The ticket was for the beginning of February. After RAW on the first Nicole had an entire week off. Someone was taking over on Smackdown that week to train. Rami must have asked around. As the coffee finished brewing and the fresh smell filled the room she rubbed her forehead still unsure. Kayley's voice's echoed in her head, saying she was ready for this. Some part of Nicole knew she was right, but something was holding her back. Rami's laughter caught her attention as she figured she didn't have to decide that day. When she walked back into the living room she found Rami on all floors. One side of Bertie's toy was in his mouth, the other in hers. As Bertie got the toy away from him, her tail wagging with delight he rolled onto his back, laughing. Which, promptly, caused Bernie to attack him. As he laughed harder, he turned to look at her, his dark eyes connecting with hers. He smiled at her before Bertie made another round. Nicole laughed at the two of them before looking around her house. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. This was the happiest she had been in over three years.

Kayley allowed herself to sleep in as much as she could, which was until about 10 AM. After feeding her cat she walked into the living room and grabbed her phone. Nicole had sent a text asking if she'd like to come over for a Christmas lunch.

"Mind if I come a little later? I have a lot of calls to make and want to get a run in." Within a minute she received a text back.

"Okay, let me know." After a sigh she began making the calls she needed. First to her mom, then her sister and brother, a quick call to Melina and Beth, finally one to Chris. That took the longest. His kids all wanted to say 'hi' and she must have spent 10 minutes just listening to Jess try to convince her to come out to see them. After promising to find some time off she finally was able to get her off the phone. It had been about an hour since she started and Kayley had no want to even leave the house. After plugging in her tree she turned on 'Muppets Christmas Carol' and plopped on the couch. She wasn't even halfway into the first full song when there was a knock at the door. Kayley had a feeling Nicole was going to be behind it, Rami carrying an armful a food and a few presents. She pulled her robe, which was modeled to look like a Jedi's, closer around her. As she pulled open the door, the wave of Florida heat turned ice cold.

"Phil..." She grabbed her robe tighter.

"Merry Christmas, Kayley."

"What are you doing here?"

"I really need to talk to you and I know I should have called, but you wouldn't have answered."

"Don't you have a wife and in-laws you should be with. It is Christmas." Phil rolled his eyes but slightly smiled.

"I'm where I want to be." Kayley crossed her arms over her chest. "Can I please come in?" She nodded, though she felt she was going to regret it. She led him into the living room.

"Coffee?" Her voice was quiet.

"Yeah, please." As she walked into the kitchen she wish she could calm her pounding heart. Just being around him again was intoxicating. "Umm... did you get a giant rat?" Kayley stifled her laugh.

"That his a half Sphynx. His name is Splinter."

"Master Splinter, I like it." He was moved into the kitchen and Splinter was now on the counter, eyeing him cautiously. He held out his tattooed hand which Splinter tentatively sniffed then nudged. "I like him."

"He seems to like you too." Kayley observed as the cat chirped at Phil. She handed him a cup of coffee.

"Thank you. You have a really nice place."

"We both know you didn't come to talk about real estate, Phil."

"No, I didn't." He rubbed his neck, a nervous habit. "Listen, we're going to be working together and seeing each other. I don't want you to run away from me every time we're in the room together." Kayley let out a sigh and sat on her couch, Phil sat next to her.

"I know. But you shouldn't have run away from me, either." She set her cup on her coffee table, an action which he mimicked.

"I'm an idiot." Was his only response. Kayley didn't say anything back. The fact was, he was an idiot. His hand reached slowly towards her and covered her own. As her heart beat increased exponentially, she instantly didn't want him to let go. His hands were calloused, but he put everything into how he touched, never sure he could be as eloquent as he needed. For a moment she just enjoyed the feeling. She missed Phil. She missed his touch and his kiss. Except, now, something else was there. A wonder. Did he touch AJ the same way he had touched her? With the same amount of love? Immediately she pulled away and stood up moving around the back of the couch. She tried to blink the tears out of her eyes. He stood up and walked toward her.

"What do you want, Phil?"

"I told you, I don't want to have to hide from you." He took a step closer to her.

"I don't want that either."

"We used to be really good friends and I want that back." He paused for a moment. "I want you back."

"Phil."

"I have a long way to go to make it up to you, I know. But I will." He leaned down and as his lips captured hers a million feelings came flooding back. She felt 20 again, kissing him in the hallway after wrestling. Her lips automatically responded but as bad memories mixed with the good ones, she pulled away, her hands on her lips. She could still feel him.

"Kayley..."

"I think you need to go, Phil. Please?"

"Alright." He answered with a nod. With a last squeeze of her hand he turned around and headed for her door. Once she heard it shut behind him she grabbed the back of the couch to steady herself.

It was after three and Nicole still hadn't heard from her best friend when she dialed her number.

"Hey Nicole." Kayley's voice was heavy with sleep.

"Hey chica, are you coming?"

"No. I'm not."

"Why?"

"I just need to be by myself." It had gone poorly. Nicole should have known it would go poorly.

"Listen, Kayley..."

"I'm not mad at you." Kayley interrupted her. "For giving him my address."

"How did you-"

"I just knew." Kayley answered honestly. "It's fine I am just tired."

"Will you come over later? After you wake up?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"Okay. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Nicole." As she hung up the phone she couldn't help but feel bad and Rami put his arm around her, rubbing her shoulder softly.

"Kayley will be alright." He assured his girlfriend, who just nodded back. "What are you thinking about?"

"Well..." A small smile came across Nicole's face. "At least now I can kick him in the balls."

"I would wait on that."

"What?"

"I think Phil is really genuine." Nicole gave him a sideways glance.

"I don't know." Nicole answered wearily.

"Just a feeling. Trust me, just give it some time. If I'm wrong I will kick him in the nuts for you. I promise." Nicole laughed but Rami could tell something was still wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"I just feel bad for her."

"Well, then lets do something about it." He suggested.

"Like what?"

"You pack up the food, I'll back up the presents and some movies and we'll go over, invade her house, and make her laugh until her ribs hurt." Nicole kissed him quickly.

"Thank you."

"You never need to thank me." He answered before standing up and quickly putting their plan into action.

As Kayley watched "Sweeney Todd" her body felt weak from the lack of food and too much sleep. As her phone beeped she hesitantly grabbed it. The text was from someone completely unexpected: Jeff Hardy.

"Merry Christmas, girl. Miss you." She quickly text back.

"Merry Christmas, Jeff. Miss you too."

"How have you been?"

"Not bad. How's your leg. Heard you broke it?"

"Yeah, in a dirt-biking accident. I'll be back to good in a bit. After a surgery."

"Other than the leg, how have you been?"

"Bad."

"How bad?" Kayley tapped nervously waiting for the reply.

"Too much to get into right now."

"Well, I'm always here for you, Nero."

"Oh yeah? Prove it." Even through text she could feel his playful nature. She thought for a few seconds before laughing.

"Watch the next RAW. Trust me."

"Okay. But I am counting on you showing me something fun." There was another knock at her door and Kayley almost didn't want to move. Maybe she should pretend she wasn't home. However, whoever it was knocked again. She sent a quick text to Jeff.

"I've got to go. Just remember to watch. Later, Nero." As she stood up she grabbed a hair tie and pulled her curly mess into a pony tail. She didn't even bother to pull her robe around her. She was wearing plaid pajamas. As she pulled the door open, Nicole's smiling face was a welcome sight.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked stepping out of the way to let the couple in.

"We weren't going to allow you to mope anymore." Rami answered. "We brought a lot of food, fun movies, and I promise we will go to the gym tomorrow, just like I said." Kayley couldn't lie. She was excited to see them.

"Well, then my house is your house." Rami put the presents under the tree while Nicole went right for the kitchen and Kayley followed.

"You guys really did get almost everything on the menu."

"Well, you didn't stick around long enough yesterday to appreciate it." Nicole said sarcastically. "So, cheese wanton, fried rice, and orange chicken?"

"You know me too well." Kayley said with a smile as Nicole filled a plate.

"You're okay, right?"

"I will be. This is a good start."

"Kayley!" Rami called from the living room. "You have the coolest cat EVER."

"Nicole, have I told you how much I love you and Rami together?"

"A few times."

"Well. I do." As Kayley walked into the living room, Rami was sitting on the couch, staring at Splinter who was on his cat tree across the room. "He's pretty cool huh."

"Just a lot." He responded, still staring. Nicole walked in with a trey containing three plates.

"What do you guys want to watch?" Kayley asked.

"You pick." Nicole suggested. As Kayley rifled through some DVD's her eyes lit up before she picked one and put it in the player. As the menu came up Rami cheered and Nicole laughed. "Nightmare Before Christmas" started and Nicole curled into Rami's warm body. As soon as Kayley sat down Splinter jumped onto her lap and the three friends began to sing the theme song.


	7. A Bad Story line

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with WWE nor own the rights to any of the superstars or workers, including CM Punk. I am making no money off of this in any way. Please don't sue me.

 **Author's Note: A big thank you to anyone who favorites, follows, and Kaiya's Watergarden for reviewing.**

The chairs in Stephanie McMahon's office were always the most comfortable. Plush, usually leather bound, and reeking of expensive. Kayley was pretty positive that Steph had them brought to every different RAW with her. Sitting in them now, it was hard to notice the comfort. Vince was in the room with them, which never was good news. Vince usually handed the Diva's off to Steph for all decisions, so this must have been big.

"How are you feeling, Kayley?" He asked as he sat on the edge of Steph's desk.

"Good, strong."

"I'm glad to hear it." He covered his arms across his chest. "We're aware that you know Phil Brooks will be coming back to the company." Kayley sighed.

"I do. I saw him at the training center on Christmas Eve." Vince nodded. "There won't be any problems between the two of us, if that's what this is about. We're both adults and we can work together."

"Good!" Vince's voice boomed, a large smile on his face. "That was a part of why you're here, but not the only part." Kayley stayed quiet. Best to let Vince say what he wanted to say. "With the story line that happened before he left, we want to keep it up."

"No." Kayley didn't even hesitate. Her eyes were suddenly set on her boss, her jaw clenched.

"Kayley.." Steph's voice was soft, but Vince interrupted her.

"This will be a huge story line. It will be great for you and his career."

"Has he agreed to this?" Kayley asked and it was Steph who answered.

"We wanted to talk to you first." That made sense.

"I'll say it again, no."

"We'll make the writing really classy." Vince pushed.

"Listen, before he left you made us doing a remake of Matt, Amy, and Adam. It was bullshit originally, it was bullshit when we did it, and it will be bullshit again."

"It made you a lot of money." Vince argued and Kayley turned her attention to Steph.

"Come on, please." She finally begged. "I put everything I had on the line, mentally and physically, for you guys when we did this before. I can't do it again."

December 2013

There was no sound in Vince's office as Kayley sat uncomfortably, wishing she could run. In the chair beside her was Phil, avoiding eye contact. They hadn't talked since she moved her stuff out of his house two weeks earlier.

"Well, it's leaked to the fans that you're broken up and that Phil is now with AJ." Paul Levesque said, his voice tired.

"It was bound to." Kayley finally spoke.

"It leaves us with the question of how to handle it." Vince said.

"It's nobody's fucking business." Phil answered with a growl.

"Well, fans will react no matter who's business it actually is." Paul answered quickly, a small scowl playing in his face. Phil and Paul never really got along.

"What exactly are you guys suggesting?" Kayley asked.

"A story line." Vince answered and she heard Phil scoff beside her. "A love triangle with you two and AJ."

"What, are you going to change my name to Matt Hardy?" Kayley asked, annoyed.

"I'm not doing this." Phil insisted.

"The story is already being written." Vince was already annoyed, his eyes were on the paper in front of him. The decision was made and he wasn't going to change his mind. "You can do it or you can leave the company." Even Paul turned around to eye him. She could feel Phil's anger rising. "You have until the end of the day to decide." Kayley was up and out of the door first. It was idiotic. The story line was tired and had been done before. She went to the only person she wanted to see at that moment.

 **knock knock**

"Come in!" Nicole called and Kayley opened the door, immediately the announcer knew something was wrong. "What happened? Was it Phil? I'll kick his tattooed ass."

"No, not exactly." Kayley closed the door to Nicole's small office behind her. "I just came from Vince's office. He wants to do a love triangle story line."

"Not the Matt and Lita thing."

"Oh pretty damn close." Kayley confirmed and Nicole rolled her eyes.

"That was the dumbest thing ever."

"Yeah, but it brought in 'huge ratings.'"

"Screw the ratings. Tell Vince you're not doing it."

"Oh, well, I could." Kayley answered as she leaned against the door. "If I do that I'm out of the WWE." Nicole eyed her friend looking for any sign that she was joking.

"You're serious?"

"Yep. I have until the end of the day to decide."

"What are you going to do."

"I don't know." Kayley answered truthfully. "I love my job, Nicole. I love the WWE. I just don't want to have to live through this story line for the next however many months."

"At least you'll get to beat on AJ. Plus, you're guaranteed to be the face in this." Kayley didn't answer. "You could call Matt, see how he handled it."

"He was depressed for half a year, that's how he did it." Kayley answered with a sigh.

"Kayley..." Nicole's voice was soft. "I hate that they're doing this to you, but don't give up your dream and a job you love because of those two assholes."

"I don't know if I can do it." Nicole walked to her friend placing a hand softly on her shoulder.

"You're incredibly strong, sis. Chris and I will be here for you, no matter what you decide." The room was quiet for a few moments as Kayley contemplated her options. Sure she could go to TNA. Jeff was there, not that Beth would even want them around each other. However, Kayley worked hard to stay where she was.

"Shit." She opened the door and started to leave. Nicole called after her.

"Where are you going?!"

"Vince's office!" As she walked through the hallways several people eyed her. Some looked at her with pity, others didn't seem to want to make eye contact. The door to Vince's office was closed and she knocked.

"Come in!" His gruff voice answered. As she opened the door she noticed Phil was still there, but in the chair she had left empty was AJ.

"Kayley. Nice to see you again." Vince said, annoyed. Phil's knuckles were white from clenching his fists so hard. AJ threw a smirk over her shoulder at Kayley. For a second Kayley had to stop herself from tackling the talent-less Diva right then and there. "Something you wanted to say?"

"I'm in." Kayley answered simply.

"Glad to hear it. AJ and Phil are too."

"As long as my condition is met." AJ's voice filled the room and even Paul rolled his eyes.

"What condition?" Kayley asked.

"I don't want you anywhere around us when we're not on camera." She answered, not bothering to turn around.

"Excuse me?" Kayley crossed her arms over her chest, her eyebrows raised in surprise. AJ turned around and spoke slowly.

"When we're not on camera, you aren't to talk to myself or my boyfriend." Kayley saw red. Sensing trouble Paul moved in between the two diva's.

"Well Phil, what a nice mom you have here." Kayley answered through gritted teeth. He didn't look at her. Kayley turned her focus to Paul because if she looked at the couple any longer she knew she would start crying. "They got their wish."

Even playing the story line for one RAW proved to be difficult. Nicole had been right. The fans immediately made Kayley the face. Vince's idea had worked again. AJ and Kayley's matches were huge with every major move (almost always done by Kayley) receiving a big pop. However, it was difficult. Phil was able to hide if it bothered him at all. Throwing himself into the story, and into AJ, seemed the simplest thing in the world to him. To Kayley it was hell. She had to work every second to keep her emotions in check during segments, especially during matches. After one particular match things boiled over.

"And you're winner: AJ Lee!" Nicole announced, barely hiding her scowl as the crowed booed so loudly Nicole had to yell to be heard. AJ had cheated with the help of Punk and hit Alexis with a chair. Kayley sat in the middle of the ring, holding the back of her head as she watched AJ jump into Punk's arms and start kissing him. They were suppose to kiss several more times then walk to the back, followed slowly by Kayley, but she could feel her blood boiling. It was too much. She stood as the boos changed to cheers. Running toward them she slid under the ring, her boots connecting with AJ's back and sending the couple to the ground. The roars were deafening as Kayley slid out of the ring. Phil and AJ were on their feet in and instant, AJ immediately in Kayley's face, screaming. Kayley whipped her hand back and slapped AJ as hard as she could. AJ fell to the floor and Kayley's eyes connected with Phil's before he leaned down to help his girlfriend. Security was on Kayley fast, hauling her to the back as the fans cheered louder. They brought her immediately to Vince's office. Steph was sitting on a black leather couch, her face disappointed as Vince paced back and forth behind his desk. Kayley sat next to Steph and Vince was quiet for a second, his face red.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He finally exploded and Kayley couldn't help but jump slightly. "I should fire you!"

"If you're going to do it, then just do it!" Kayley screamed surprising the father and daughter. "Vince, I can't do this anymore. It's been two months since my fiance left me and he broke me. I can't heal like this."

"Dad, maybe she's right." Steph said before standing and walking over to her father, who had stopped pacing, and whispered in his ear.

"Okay." He answered the question Kayley couldn't hear before walking over to the Diva. "Kayley, I know this is hard for you. I'm sorry. How about, no more of this until Wrestlemania?"

"What?"

"One last match. You vs AJ Lee in a steel cage match at Wrestlemania." His eyes were shining in anticipation of her answer. She could practically hear the cash register sound echoing in his mind.

"Deal."

Wrestlemania 2014:

Kayley stood backstage her mind focused. Next to her was Jericho. His eyes fixated on her as her head was down, deep in thought. Neither of them spoke.

"Kayley." A tech called. "We're ready." Kayley nodded and turned to Jericho. He kissed her softly on the forehead as her music began blaring through the arena.

" **Introducing first... From Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania... Alexis!" Nicole's voice was shaking. The steel cage was already around the ring and as the diva made it down the ramp her hand brushed along the steel mesh before climbing through the door. She locked eyes with Nicole as her music stopped before moving into one of the corners and resting against it. AJ's music hit.**

" **And the Diva's champion.. from Union City, New Jersey... AJ Lee!" Nicole's voice echoed again and was quickly replaced by boos. She skipped to the ring, the Diva's championship in hand. One thing that wasn't with her was CM Punk. He had left the company suddenly two months earlier. The fans still chanted his name. Nicole quickly climbed out the ring and the cage before AJ climbed in and the door was locked behind her.**

" **This match is a STEEL CAGE MATCH for the Diva's Championship!" Nicole announced to cheers. "A diva can only win by pinning her opponent or escaping the cage." As the ring bell hit Alexis and AJ Lee stared at each other. The fans were salivating. The story lines had been kept separate since Alexis attacked AJ and Punk. The fans only saw the two diva's talking shit about each other in backstage segments. They were ready for this. Running at each other the Diva's locked up and Alexis forced AJ into the corner. The ref began to count and Alexis broke the hold at three. It was only a second before AJ was back on her, the diva's now trading punches. Stiff ones. AJ got the upper hand as she threw Alexis into the rope and performed a clothesline. She quickly went for the door, but Alexis stood and grabbed AJ's hand turning the champion around and performing her own clothesline. Leaning down, Alexis picked AJ and and performed a DDT. Quickly covering her she received a two count before AJ kicked out. As Alexis stood in frustration and AJ shot her leg out, tripping the diva before getting her into AJ's classic submission hold.**

" **TAP!" AJ screamed as the crowd booed. The ref was on his knees in front of Alexis asking her if she wanted to quit.**

" **No!" Alexis' voice echoed. Slowly she stood up, AJ still attached to her as Alexis ran backwards and slammed the champ into the ring post which caused AJ to lose her hold and they both fell to the mat. Standing simultaneously AJ grabbed Alexis and through her through the ropes so she connected hard with the steel mesh. As Alexis came back through the ropes AJ went for the cover. Another 2 count. AJ let out a frustrated scream before picking up the other diva and slamming her head into the cage.**

" **Oh my god, King!"**

" **Not Alexis' face!" Jerry "the King" Lawler lamented. AJ turned Alexis back around before performing another clothesline and going for the cover.**

" **Two!" The ref screamed as Alexis kicked out again. The diva's champ stood and began untying the top turn-buckle cover, leaving exposed metal. Picking Alexis up she whipped her into the exposed metal, making Alexis cry out. AJ backed off before turning around and running at Alexis who picked up her foot, landing a kick to AJ's jaw. As AJ stumbled backward Alexis stepped onto the second turn buckle and performed a hurricanrana and the fans went wild.**

" **I think AJ might be out, Cole!" Standing next to AJ Lee she looked down at her before looking to the cage.**

" **She's starting to climb!" Cole screamed as Alexis climbed to the third turn-buckle then hosited herself up onto the top of the cage. "Alexis is about to win the women's championship!" Alexis got to the top then stood looking out into the crowd, but she didn't start climbing down the other side. Turning she looked at AJ Lee, laid out in the ring and a smile crossed her face. She turned away from the ring and took several steadying breaths.**

" **Oh my god! Don't do it Alexis!" King screamed. The audience was on their feet as Alexis jumped and performed a moonsault onto the Diva's champ ten feet below.**

" **Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit!" The crowd chanted. Alexis went for the cover.**

" **1...2...3.." The bell rung and the crowd went insane.**

" **Here is your winner and NEW Diva's champion, ALEXIS!" Nicole's voice echoed. The cage began to come up as the ref handed Alexis the championship before quickly going to check on AJ Lee. Alexis remained on her knees staring at the championship in her hand, not bothering into hold back tears. When the cage was up she went to the ropes and standing on the second one held her championship high into the air as the fans chanted her name.**


	8. Time To Tell The Truth

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with WWE nor own the rights to any of the superstars or workers, including CM Punk. I am making no money off of this in any way. Please don't sue me.

 **Author's Note: Sorry this has taken so long. I wish I had a better explanation as to why. Thank you to everyone who has been sticking with this!**

* * *

Two ribs. That's how many Kayley broken when she performed that moonsault. However, Vince had been right and the cash-register in his head was right too. The match was still talked about. AJ Lee left quickly after that and Kayley hadn't seen her since. She and Punk were married just a few months later. Kayley, however, kept working. Being a fighting champion, she wrestled with those broken ribs, only taking a few days off. As she sat in Steph's office, she memories of the pain caused her ribs to hurt all over again.

"You remember that wrestlemania match, Vince." Kayley pleaded. "I put everything out there."

"And it has been the best match of your career. You could very well end up in the hall of fame one day thanks to that match." He seemed more than pleased with himself. Of course the success of one meant it should be repeated.

"I'm not ready to work with Phil again." Vince sighed and rolled his eyes.

"It's been two years, Kayley. You can do it."

"Why don't you see how the fans respond to him?" Kayley suggested as a last plea. Vince narrowed his eyes, but she could tell he was thinking. "They might love him. The last thing you would want to do is put him in a situation where he could be seen as a heel."

"Oh, but that's the beauty of it." Vince's eyes were wide with excitement. "He'll come back with guilt and apologizing to you, trying to win over your forgiveness."

"Phil won't go for it." Kayley answered quickly, knowing that was bullshit, he would do it just to get to work with her.

"How about we make a deal?" Vince asked. He didn't want to lose Kayley as a star, she would easily be able to move to TNA and take some of the Diva fan-base with her. "Nothing set yet. We don't implement it, but you let the writers hammer something out? We'll see how it goes after he's back." Kayley knew she didn't really have a choice so she nodded. "Good. Now, don't you have a match tonight?" Kayley looked at the clock.

"Yes, sir." She answered.

"Well, go on then." He called with a smile. Steph threw her a sympathetic look before Kayley left the office.

"You sure about this?" Rami asked. Nicole looked at the steel door that led into the arena before nodding and grabbing his outstretched hand. Rami was officially to be backstage at RAW and Smackdown from then on, getting to know the main roster, and start practicing with a few guys he would target in the rumble. After Christmas, Nicole wondered why they had been keeping their relationship a secret. She felt almost idiotic for it. Rami was amazing. He cared about her, made her laugh, calmed her anxiety and her fears. As the door closed behind them and a wave of warmth washed over them the person coming around the corner stopped Nicole in her tracks. Brie Bella. The two were quite close before everything happened with John. However, as wrong as Brie thought Nikki and John had been, she was still the bitch's twin. She wasn't about to pick Nicole over her sister and the announcer didn't expect her to.

"Want to drop hands?" Rami whispered and in response Nicole tightened her grip and shook her head.

"Hey Brie." Nicole's voice was strained, but she smile.

"Hey Nicole." Brie's eyes glanced down to the couple's entwined hands. "How are you?"

"Doing really good. How are you? How's Brian?" Brie's husband, Brian Danielson, known to the WWE as Daniel Bryan, was about to find out if he could ever wrestle again.

"We're good. Taking it a day at a time. He'll know something sometime after the rumble."

"We're hoping for the best." Nicole added. "Do you know Sami Zayn?"

"I do, but only by name." Brie held out her hand, which Rami took with a bright smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you, Brie."

"You too." She said back. "Soo.. are you two..." She didn't complete the sentence.

"Yeah." Nicole answered quickly. "We are."

"Wow, I didn't know that."

"Yeah. We've been keeping it quiet, but we've been together for a while." Brie smiled, a genuine smile as she started pulling on her coat.

"Not performing tonight?" Rami asked.

"I just forgot one of my outfits in the car, but I am not sure. I think they're going to focus on Charlotte and Becky for the big one. I really am happy for you guys."

"Thank you." Nicole answered, as she moved closer to Rami. "We are too."

"Definitely." He agreed. Brie nodded.

"I'll see you guys in a few?" She asked.

"Yeah." Nicole and Rami moved out of the way and the wave of cold from the winter chill got to both of them.

"Florida is so much warmer." Rami commented as they continued to walk, hand-in-hand.

"You should try Cali." Nicole suggested. "All the warmth, none of the humidity." Rami stopped and pulled Nicole close, placing a soft kiss on her lips. Nicole pulled away, her eyes slightly closed and a serene smile on her face.

"What was that for?"

"Because I wanted to." He answered with a smile. "You just make me smile."

"You ready, girl?" Naomi asked as she playfully punched Kayley on the arm.

"Definitely."

"Long match?" Chris Jericho asked, standing next to Kayley.

"Are you ever away from her?" Naomi asked playfully.

"Nope." Jericho answered with a grin.

"To answer the initial question, it's not suppose to be a long one." Kayley insisted. "Although, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind something a little different for the finisher?"

"What did you have in mind?" Kayley whispered something in Naomi's ear and the former funkadactly laughed. "Okay, just give me a heads up when it's time." Naomi's music hit and the diva went through the curtain.

"What are you doing now?" Chris asked and Kayley quickly sent a text to Jeff.

"Are you watching?" The text asked.

"Hold my phone for safe keeping?" Kayley asked and Chris took the phone, placing it in his pocket. She gave him a wink as her music hit.

" **From Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania... Alexis!" Nicole's voice echoed throughout the arena. As Alexis stepped into the ring, Naomi was on her. She grabbed Alexis' hair and threw her hard into the turn-buckle. As she pushed Alexis against the ropes the ref quickly started a count. He got to four before Naomi backed off. After a few seconds Alexis was back into the center of the ring. As she through Naomi into the ropes the Diva's connected in a double clothesline, laying both of them out. They both stumbled to their feet and Naomi went for a punch. Alexis ducked under her and as Naomi turned around Alexis executed a kick which sent Naomi to the mat and she went for a quick cover.**

" **1...2..." Naomi kicked out. Alexis picked Naomi up by the hair before throwing an elbow, which caught her in the face, sending her into the corner. Alexis climbed to the second turn-buckle hitting another elbow before Trinity grabbed Alexis' legs and executed a power bomb before going for a cover.**

" **1...2..." Alexis kicked out as the fans cheered. They had moved toward the edge of the ring as Naomi picked Alexis up and kicked her in the stomach before lining up for a DDT, but Alexis grabbed the ropes and Naomi hit the mat hard under her own momentum. Alexis pulled Naomi into the center of the ring and pulled her up by the neck.**

"Here we go Trin. Trust me, just tuck your neck." Kayley whispered.

 **Alexis turned her around and pulled her down, making Naomi lean far back. As Alexis put her hand in the air the fans all stood up. Alexis shouted in the air as she turned around jumping and pulling Naomi down with her and went for the cover.**

" **1...2...3!" The bell rung and Alexis went to the turn-buckle, smiling as the chant echoed throughout the arena.**

" **HARDY! HARDY! HARDY!" Alexis made her way up the ramp, slapping a few fans hands as she went through the curtain.**

Chris was laughing.

"Twist of fate?" He asked and Kayley nodded. "Why did you do that?"

"I was texting with Jeff around Christmas." She begun to explain. "He seemed down and I thought it would give him a kick." Her phone began ringing in his pocket and he pulled it out.

"Speak of the devil." He handed her the phone that was flashing 'Jeff.' Kayley waved as Jericho began getting ready for his match and she answered her phone.

"What did you think?" She asked and she was met with his laugh.

"You made it look good." His southern drawl made her smile.

"I'm just the student, you're the teacher." Jeff was quiet. "What has been going on, Jeff?" He sighed.

"Beth's getting bad again. I know she's using. It's hard to be around, especially now that I'm home all the time."

"Jeff..."

"Yeah?"

"You realize you just implied you'd rather be on the road then at home with your wife?"

"Yeah. I know you're dying to say 'I told you so.'"

"I really don't want to, Jeff. I mean, I can't stand Beth, but I want you alright, babe."

"I miss being around you. Nicole too. How's she doing?"

"Good. She's happy."

"New guy?"

"Yeah, he's a good one."

"You know... I just got a call today. I'm officially a free agent. I can sign with whoever I want." Kayley smiled.

The 'Total Divas' music played as Rami and Nicole cuddled on their hotel room bed.

"Don't you get enough of this at work?" He asked as he watched the Divas argue over something.

"I like watching it for Nattie." Nicole answered. "They've been asking Kayley to do it, but she keeps turning them down."

"Can't say I blame her." Rami muttered and Nicole playfully slapped him. Her phone started ringing and she pulled it off the nightstand. The number wasn't saved in her phone, but she recognized it anyway. "Everything okay?"

"It's John." She could feel Rami tense beside her, but he shook it off quickly.

"You should answer it."

"Really?"

"See what he wants." Nicole bit her lip before answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Nicole." His voice used to make her smile, but now her stomach slightly turned.

"Hi John." She answered.

"How have you been?"

"I'm alright..." Nicole answered. "What can I do for you?" Nicole was tired of the small talk. She sat up in bed and Rami immediately started rubbing her shoulders.

"Uh, well, Brie told me you have been seeing Sami Zayn."

"Yeah." Nicole's body tensed more and she felt a small spike of anger. "For about five months now, why?"

"I just wanted to say I'm really glad for you." Nicole was quiet. "I'm sorry about what happened."

"What happened wasn't like you." Nicole commented.

"I know. I've been meaning to call for a while."

"You should have called before now." Nicole couldn't help but be angry. "I should go."

"Yeah, I understand. Glad to hear you're doing well, Nicole."

"Good-bye, John." As she hung up she let out a long ragged breath.

"You alright?" Rami asked, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Yeah." Nicole turned to look at her boyfriend. "Why did you say I should answer?"

"You and John have history." he started. "You guys have to work together. You'll need to talk at points."

"Thank you for being so sweet." As the words left her mouth, Rami blushed.

"No one's ever called me sweet before."

"I think you're lying." He laughed and kissed her deeply. As his hand traveled to her side and connected with her bare skin she let out a small gasp. Putting the phone on the nightstand she turned and kissed him again.


	9. Royal Rumble

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with WWE nor own the rights to any of the superstars or workers, including CM Punk. I am making no money off of this in any way. Please don't sue me.

When Kayley entered the arena for the Rumble eyes were immediately on her. Word had broken that Phil left UFC and rumors were abound that he was heading back to his old stomping grounds. Backstage, everyone knew. The saw him come in quietly an hour ago. His head down, he didn't look at anyone until he came across Daniel Bryan who embraced him. Kayley, however, received the stares. They all seemed to be wondering how she would react and how far, exactly, they needed to stay away from her.

"Kayley?" Nicole's voice made her jump as the announcer walked up beside the diva. "You're jumpy."

"Sorry, people are just looking at me like I'm going to go all 'Carrie' on them."

"I'm sure we can find some pigs blood."

"Not helpful, Nicole."

"No, but oh-so funny." She answered as she quickened her pace to keep up with Kayley. "He's been here for an hour, you know?"

"Chris text me. How's it been going?"

"Not great." Nicole answered honestly. "People are still really pissed at him. He only stayed in the locker room long enough to change. Even though no one has had the balls to say anything to his face, he's gotten a lot of cold shoulders. He's been in Steph's office with Paul ever since."

"That's how you know it's bad."

"What do you mean?" Nicole asked.

"Paul and Phil never got along." Kayley explained. "More than that Paul took it personally when Phil said what he did."

"Yikes." Nicole's eyes widened. "So, you going to go talk to him?"

"Maybe." The diva answered honestly. "I don't know what to do right now. I don't have a match. I'm only really here under obligation. I could sneak up to one of the nice boxes and sit with someone up there."

"You could, but you won't."

"Oh you think?"

"No. I know." Nicole was confident. "I know you, chica. I've known you for a while. You're my sister. And if you haven't talked to him within the next hour, then... You can have Bertie." Kayley's eyes widened. While the bet wasn't serious, Nicole must have been pretty sure.

"Just to beat you I am going to the boxes. Word has it Shane McMahon is here and I could certainly use some Shane O'Mac."

"He is?"

"HmmMmm... Keeping it quiet though." Kayley pressed her finger against her lips. "So no telling."

"I love getting all the good gossip from you."

"Want another piece?" Kayley asked and Nicole nodded vigorously.

"Jeff Hardy's in talks with Vince."

"No way." Kayley nodded and lowered her voice.

"Nothing is certain yet. Dixie Carter wants him back on TNA bad, but Jeff is holding out, weighing his options. He probably wouldn't even be able to wrestle until mid-March because of his leg."

"That's just in time for Mania."

"That's exactly what I told him."

"Something something great minds thinking a like and all that." Nicole offered and Kayley laughed. "Okay, I have to go get ready and sing the National Anthem."

"Break a leg."

"Go talk to Phil." Nicole called over her shoulder and Kayley let out a sigh.

"And the home.. of the... brave!" Nicole finished to loud cheers. "Welcome to the 2016 Royal Rumble!" The fans roared again. Nicole's dress that Rami bought her shined in the spotlights and men could keep their eyes off of her. "Up first, we have a Fatal Four Way match and the winner will Qualify for a spot in the Royal Rumble. "introducing first, the team of Mark Henry and Jack Swagger!" Nicole waited as the noise died down. "Next up the team of Damien Sandow and Darren Young!" An unorthodox group, the crowd wasn't feeling it. "The Dudley Boys!" The crowd went nuts. For as long as the Dudley's had been in WWE they always drew a crowd. When they were in TNA there were always letters at the Connecticut office asking them to be brought back to the company and finally Vince listened. "And finally... The Ascension." Nicole climbed out the ring with the help of D-Von Dudley and took her place beside the bell ringer. She was practically bouncing in her seat for the actual Rumble to start. She was sure Rami was backstage warming up, his nerves almost out of control.

"Nicole!" Cole's voice caught her attention and she walked over to the table.

"What's up, boys."

"We hear you and Sami Zayn are an item." JBL blurted out. News sure did travel fast around the WWE. Not that she was surprised. When Kayley and Punk broke up, she was pretty sure the management knew before Kayley did. Granted, AJ had been running her mouth that she was going to take him.

"Yeah, we are." Nicole affirmed.

"Good for you, darling." JBL said with a big smile. He might play a heel most of the time and he might have ideas that she didn't agree with, but he could be a good guy. "You tell that boy if he hurts our girl he'll have to deal with us."

"Aww, thanks JBL." Nicole smiled and took her seat again. When she came in to replace Lillian Garcia she wasn't sure how it would go over. Here she was, four years later and she felt like she found a family, not just a job. Trying to focus on the dark match, she began zoning out waiting for the real thing to start.

It looked like Kayley wouldn't be getting Bertie as she stood outside Steph's office shifting her weight from foot to foot, trying to find the courage to knock. When she finally did and Paul answered the door, he looked less than happy.

"Come in." He mumbled as he shut the door behind the diva. Phil was looking down at a comic book, not even bothering to see who came in.

"Hey Phil." His head shot up.

"Kayley." Immediately he closed the comic book and stood. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. How are you? Ready?"

"Yeah." He answered, thought she could see his tell-tale signs of nervousness.

"Paul?" She turned toward her boss. "I know this is Steph's office, but could Phil and I talk in private?" Paul looked her up and down for a moment. For the most part the two of them had a pretty easy going relationship.

"Fine, I have to get ready anyway." He said before nodding toward Phil and leaving the room.

"Okay, how are you really?" Kayley asked.

"Nervous." He admitted. "People are pissed."

"Do you expect anything else?"

"No." He answered and sat back down. She sat in the chair next to him. "I didn't expect you would come to see me."

"Yeah, well. I'm easy to predict for some, tough for others."

"Nicole?" He asked and she nodded.

"I saw her with her guy. Sami Zayn?"

"Yeah, his real name's Rami." Kayley added.

"She looks really happy."

"She is."

"Kayley... I'm sorry I came over on Christmas. It was impulsive of me. I just really wanted to talk to you so we didn't have to have our first real conversation at work."

"I'm okay, Phil. I can do this."

"I know you can, and I know I've said I'm sorry a lot."

"That you have." She said with a small chuckle.

"I need to say something else, just hear me out?" Kayley took a deep breath in and nodded. "That night when I told you we were over..."

"Oh, I remember it vividly." Kayley mumbled.

"I couldn't say I didn't love you because I did. I will never be able to fully understand why I did what I did. I don't think I even loved AJ. She was just safe and easy. It was stupid. I don't have a good answer because there can never be a good answer for what I did. I regret it every day." The silence hung for several seconds before Kayley nodded.

"Maybe it needed to." She finally said and his eyes widened. "Phil, I fell for you when I was 20 years old. I was a kid. I've been able to live a little since then. Grow up. Maybe that's what I needed."

"You don't want me anymore, do you?" Phil asked, focused on her.

"It's not as simple as that."

"Yes it is." His eyes bore into hers. Kayley rubbed her forehead.

"Phil I would be lying if I said you weren't always in my head." Kayley started. "For a little over 2 years I hated it. I can't lie to you and say that being around you doesn't somehow make me feel normal or that when you kissed me I wasn't happy."

"Let me do it again, then." He suggested, his handsome smirk playing on his face.

"But when you do there's something else there now. It goes through my head what you did. I wonder if your touch was the same for her as it is for me. I wonder if you kissed her like you kissed me. It's there and I don't know if it can go away." She admitted and his face hardened, determined.

"I will keep trying." Phil answered.

"I know you will, and I'm not saying not to. I'm saying I can't promise you anything, Phil."

As the Rumble started Nicole was almost bouncing in her seat. They were on number 19 and Dean Ambrose just ran out to a roar. She could almost picture Rami backstage. He would be jumping up and down, trying to keep his muscles loose. Taking deep breaths to make sure he was as calm as possible. Going over anything that they prepared and deciding what he could do to make a little bit of a mark while he could. This would be the first time Rami was in a real PPV and it would start his career on RAW. As of that morning the tech wizards had quietly moved his profile from NXT to WWE. Nicole laughed as he must have refreshed the page 100 times waiting for it to happen, then taking a screen shot of it and e-mailing it to his family. His kissed her over and over again as she jumped around the hotel room. She was pulled from her memory as she heard the fans counting.

"3...2...1!" The loud buzzer went out and Sami Zayn's music started.

"Ohh ohh ohh oh oh oh!" The fans sang along as the roar went through the crowd. They hadn't seen him in a long time and the crowd was happy to have him. Nicole couldn't hide her smile as he slid into the ring. She turned to look at the announce table and JBL was giving her a thumbs up. The better pops that the new guys got, the more the writers wanted to use them. Sami was immediately on his old NXT rival, Kevin Owens. The two, who were close friends in real life, made excellent on-screen adversaries. Sami got the upper hand and threw Kevin out of the ring, to the surprise and cheers of the crowd.

"Sami Zayn has eliminated Kevin Owens!" Cole shouted and Nicole used everything she had to resist cheering. He looked great and it didn't seem like his shoulder was bothering him at all as he went after another competitor. However, he was only in the ring for five minutes when Braun Strowman threw him over the top ring and hard onto the floor. The ref checked on him and held up one hand, signaling he was alright. As he stood up his eyes connected with Nicoles and he gave a wink, she felt her heart race.

It was almost time for the 25th competitor to come out. The crowd was counting down again.

"3...2...1..." The music hit and everyone seemed to be on their feet in an utter state of disbelief.

"Look in my eyes... What do you see? The cult of personality!" Punk walked out from behind the back as the crowd roared. It was so loud that the music was almost completely drowned out from where Nicole was sitting. He made his way into the ring and immediately went after Bray Wyatt. Nicole knew why. That's where they were putting him for now. The enemy of the Wyatt's. Vince figured he would come back to a big pop and he did, an immediate face. A few guys in the ring turned and stared, pretending to be shocked as the Wyatt family soon was on Punk. He fought them off quickly and threw Erick Rowan off the top rope before turning his attention back. Nicole watched with a small amount of awe. It was apparent just how much Phil missed the ring, practically nothing could wipe the smile off his face. After several minutes the field was down to 5. CM Punk, Sheamus, Triple H, Dean Ambrose, and Roman Reigns. As Dean and Roman tagged on HHH, Punk grabbed Sheamus, easily gaining the upper hand and throwing the Irishman out of the ring. He turned, however, to a waiting HHH and a big boot which pushed him over the top rope. He punched the ground as the fans booed loudly, but he had made his mark, CM Punk was back.


	10. A Return

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with WWE nor own the rights to any of the superstars or workers, including CM Punk. I am making no money off of this in any way, please don't sue me.

 **Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. it's been a weird few months.**

* * *

The Rumble had been set in Orlando, Florida. So, it was nice for both Nicole and Kayley to be able to go back to their homes to sleep. Even better was that RAW the next night was set for Miami. A three and a half hour drive away. It wasn't a bad drive. The annoying part was the drive home after. They could sleep in their bed for one more night after that. Smackdown was in Tampa, only an hour away. No sense in getting a hotel room. A yawn escaped Kayley as she drove on the Turnpike. Rami was asleep in the back of the car and Nicole was humming along with the radio.

"You can't be tired. You didn't even wrestle last night." The announcer argued.

"Maybe not physically."

"Thinking about Phil?" Kayley nodded. Though she slept much better than she would have in a hotel room, she still only get a few hours. "Well... maybe you should give him another chance."

"What?" Kayley asked loudly. Rami stirred, but went right back to sleep with a soft snore.

"The guy is pouring his heart out, here." Nicole reasoned. "You know how much I hated him after what he did to you, but I really think he's being genuine." Nicole had been wanting to say it for the last few days, but she wasn't sure how Kayley would respond.

"If it was John, what would you do?"

"What?" Nicole's eyes were wide.

"If John and Nikki broke up and he came to you and said he made a huge mistake and he wasn't sure he ever loved Nikki and that he missed you and was going to try to win you back, what would you do?"

"Hold up, one hot second. Before we get back to me grilling your ass on the differences, and I will, I promise..." Kayley could hear the anger seeping through Nicole's voice. "He told you he wasn't sure he ever loved AJ? When?"

"Last night. In Steph's office."

"Kayley... that's huge. That's been your biggest hang up. You've been wondering if it was the same between those two and it's obviously not."

"It's not that easy to forget, Nicole."

"Tell me about it. Speaking of which..." Nicole actually turned in her seat and suddenly the 4'11" frame looked intimidating. Even though she was wearing a lot of pink. "There are STARK differences between what Phil did to you and what John did to me."

"I know, Nicole, I-"

"Stop." She took a few steadying breaths. "We are not going to sit here and compare who got more fucked over. We both got pretty fucked over."

"I agree."

"Hush!" Nicole yelled.

"I was just saying I..." Nicole's eyes looked practically on fire and Kayley quieted down.

"We both were hurt in different ways. You and Phil were practically married and it was completely out of the blue. John and I weren't ever going to be married and there were signs that I didn't want to see." It had taken Nicole a long time to admit that he had been acting strange. Suddenly he was working out with Nikki, he would go without inviting Nicole. He put a password on his phone where there wasn't before and constantly hid it from her. They stopped communicating. Part of her just wanted to think it was something innocuous. She took a deep breath and pushed it aside. "There are two big differences between the two. One being that Phil isn't John."

"Meaning?"

"Kayley, Phil didn't cheat on you. He specifically broke it off early because he didn't want to cheat on you."

"Yeah, he didn't screw AJ, but he still wanted a relationship with her."

"And he's explained that. He doesn't want her and he never really did."

"Two years is a long time to stay with someone you don't want to be with." Kayley pointed out and Nicole had to admit she had a point.

"Okay, that's a good point. Phil did act like an idiot. He admitted that, but he's not with her now and the only thing he wants is you."

"And when it gets too hard again, what then?" Kayley asked. "What if I give in and we're together for another five years before he decides someone else is easier and goes for her."

"That I can't answer, and Phil probably can't either. It's your decision whether or not you're willing to take the risk. He says it's not going to happen again and it very well might not. Or, it could. You need to decide if Phil Brooks is worth that hurt." They were both quiet for a moment as the tension eased in the car.

"Whats the other one?" Kayley asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You said their were two big differences. What's the second?"

"You're single, Kayley. There is no one who could hold you back from Phil. More than that, you've never stopped thinking about Phil. I stopped thinking about John pretty quickly and was left with only anger. You kept remembering the good parts of the relationship. I only thought about the bad." She sighed and tried to collect her thoughts again. "You regretted it was over, but I regretted the relationship as a whole. Plus, I have Rami... and Kayley... I wouldn't give Rami up for anyone. Especially, not John. There's the big difference." Kayley nodded. "You couldn't stay with Finn because, by your own admission, it wasn't fair to him when you were thinking about Phil, right?"

"Right."

"I can't stop thinking about Rami and how much happier I am with him. Sure, you've had a few guys that you've spent some time with, maybe just a week or two, since Phil. But, has anyone come close to him?"

"No." Kayley answered honestly.

"Then, chica, you have an answer." She pointed out and the girls lapsed into a silence as the ride continued. Neither saw Rami in the back seat, his eyes opened, with the biggest grin he'd worn in a long time.

As they made their way into the arena, Kayley went straight to the locker room and geared up. She was facing Charlotte that night and she wanted to be ready early and take no chances. Pulling on her teal outfit, and Jeff's black belt, she wrapped her hands taking extra time to do it. Something she used to do with Phil, she wasn't sure what made her want to do it again. As soon as she finished she made her way out and through the hallway.

"Kayley." Nicole's voice made her stop. The announcer was already wearing a silver dress that crossed in the back. "Are we okay?"  
"Yeah. Yeah. You're right. I'm just... Anxious and tired."

"I know something that might make you feel better." Nicole gave her a smirk.

"What's that?"

"Come with me." Kayley hesitated a minute, looking at the clock on the wall. "You have plenty of time, let's go." Nicole grabbed her hand and led Kayley threw the hallways toward the bosses office. "Wait here." Nicole knocked on the door and out hobbled a smiling Jeff Hardy. Wearing his classic white wife-beater and work-out pants, she noticed the brace going up his leg. Since she had last seen him his tattoo's had become more extensive and his hair was teal and purple, almost matching hers.

"Jeff..."

"I see you're still dressing like my brother and is that..." He stared at her belt. "That's where that thing went." His smile was wide as he moved toward her with the help of crutches. He wrapped his arms around her waist, hers went around his shoulders as they held each other.

"Can I just not let go for a while?" She whispered in his ear, resisting the urge to cry.

"You can hold on for as long as you want." He answered as he held her tighter. Jeff Hardy was one of Kayley's best friends until he got back together with his wife, Beth. Not only was she controlling, but she enabled his drug use. Using right beside him, she tempted him to keep going and almost got him killed. From there she systematically cut anyone out of Jeff's life who wanted to help get him clean.

"I've missed you." They finally pulled away from one another and he looked better than she had seen him in a long time. His body looked stronger and his skin wasn't sickly pale anymore.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you." He replied in his southern accent.

"Does this mean you've signed?" He smiled. "Yes?"

"Yeah. I'll be coming back to RAW the week before Wrestlemania."

"God, Jeff, that's great to hear." Nicole called. He smiled toward her, having got all their hugs out when they first saw each other before she found Kayley.

"I'm definitely excited.' He answered.

"Hey, Jeff." Punk's voice was strong as he came from the locker room area. He was wearing a hoodie and under it was nothing but his blue wrestling tights. Kayley had to pry her eyes away, but she desperately wanted to stare. Jeff's green eyes moved between the former couple.

"Phil..." He wasn't exactly surprised. He watched the Rumble. However, he half expected Kayley to be attacking him. He held his hand out, which Phil shook. "Long time, no see man."

"Looks like we're both coming back at the same time."

"Well, almost. Need my leg to heal."

"What happened?"

"Motorcycle accident." Jeff explained. Is eyes kept darting to Kayley who didn't look nearly as nervous or uncomfortable as she should so he looked toward Nicole.

"I'll explain later." She mouthed at him silently and nodded. A round of quiet settled over them as Kayley tapped her foot nervously.

"Well..." She said making the people around her jump. "I should go get ready for my match. Jeff, I'll catch up with you later?" The younger Hardy nodded.

"Can I come with you?" Phil asked and Kayley tentatively nodded before the two walked off. When they were safely out of ear shot, he turned toward Nicole.

"What the hell is all that about?"

"It's complicated." Nicole explained. "Another time?" Jeff nodded.

"So, you have a new guy, I hear?" Nicole nodded with a small blush. "What are we waiting for? I want to meet him!"

Kayley stopped at the gorilla position and began doing a few stretches. Phil tried to keep his eyes on anything else.

"When do you go out tonight?"

"Late in the second hour." Phil explained. "Wyatt's are going to attack when I am making my coming back speech."

"Is anyone running out to help?"

"No... Why? Want the job?"

"And give Vince permission to run that story-line between us? No thanks. Just... be careful out there."

"I will." He answered. "So, have you thought any more about out conversation yesterday?" Kayley nodded. "And?"  
"And I have a long way to go, Phil." She answered. "I don't trust you and that's not something easily gained back. It's not that you're a bad guy. You could have cheated on me and hurt a lot worse. I realize that. This is something that's on me..."

"And?"

"And I miss you a lot." As she said it he could see the sadness on her face. "And it hurts so bad to be this close to you and not do anything about it."

"Why don't we try a date?"

"I'm not sure if I'm ready..."

"Then not yet, we'll plan it for a little while from now. How does that sound?" He suggested and she knew he had something in mind.

"How far from now? I know you, you're planning something." He smirked and gave a small laugh.

"Our first date was Dark Knight, remember?"

"I do." She recalled with a small smile. "We argued over who would pay."

"So, Deadpool is coming out on the 12th." He commented.

"I know that."

"I figured you would, you're a nerd."

"You're a nerd." She countered and he laughed.

"We're both pretty big nerds. So, why don't we say, you take some time and think about it. If you want to go out with me then we'll go see that."

"Deal." She answered and he kissed the top of her hand before he turned to walk away, but he stopped and looked at her.

"Oh, and Kayley..."

"Yeah?"

"If we go, it's a date. I'll be paying."


	11. I Missed You

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with WWE nor own the rights to any of the superstars or workers, including CM Punk. I am making no money off of this in any way, please don't sue me

* * *

The aftermath from the Rumble was finally dying off as the show began to promote WWE's Fastlane. The main event was being billed at a triple threat match featuring Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, and Brock Lesner. It was going to be one of the easiest and, in some people's opinion, dullest of the year's schedule. Most people were looking forward to Wrestlemania and the outcome of the main event of Fastlane wouldn't even have a real effect on it. Nicole stood in front of a bright mirror applying a layer of eyeliner. Her blue dress had a natural shimmer effect and it accentuated her tan skin tone perfectly. Rami stood in the doorway, watching her get ready, a small smile playing on his handsome features as his eyes took in every possible thing he could. In the mirror she could see him watching her and she stood and turned to look at him.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Thinking about how lucky I am to have you." He answered honestly. "Also, about all the things I really want to do to you right now." They were coming up on 6 months and Nicole couldn't have been happier.  
"Is that right?" She asked as he moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You know we do have a little while before the show starts."

"Not long enough."

"We could make it a quick one." His eyes were mischievous and a smirk played on his face.

"Stop tempting me." She begged as his lips moved swiftly over hers. "You have to get ready and I have to go over the match list for tonight."

"You're right." He gave in with a big sigh. "However, tonight after the show, want to go out to dinner?"

"Umm, sure." She answered with a shrug. "Have some place in mind?"

"Not really, I figured we could look it up as we go or just drive around until we find a place."

"Want me to invite anyone along?"  
"Actually, I was thinking it could just be you and me tonight." He said. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah." She gave him a beaming smile. "I think that would be a lot of fun."

"Good." He seemed relieved. "Don't get me wrong, I like our friends, but I was just kind of hoping for a date night."

"I am all for a date night." She assured him. He gave her a quick peck.

"When I come to the ring should I slap your ass and make all the fans talk."

"Not unless you want Vince to somehow get Kevin to throw me into the ring and smack me around." Rami was in a feud with Kevin Owens that was going to take them into a ladder match at Wrestlemania. There was no word on if Kevin would keep or drop the title.

"Well, I guess we wouldn't want that, would we?"

"Besides, you can grab my ass all you want tonight after dinner."

"Promise?" He asked and she stood on her toes placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Promise. Now go, I have a lot to do."

"You look beautiful, Nicole." He said as he pulled away and left into the hallway. His heart raced at the prospect of the date. He knew what he wanted to say, but he didn't know how she'd respond. As he walked down the hallway he knew he had to put it out of his mind for now, he had a match.

Kayley had already dressed for the show when a tech told her Vince McMahon wanted to see her in one of the conference rooms. That meant a story-line was coming and something told her she knew what it was about. As she knocked on the door Vince's familiar booming voice told her to come in. She opened the door to find Vince, Phil, and a surprising face.

"Shane?" Kayley's eyes lit up as Shane stood and walked toward her, the two embracing.

"Hey Kayley." His voice was kind and soft, very unlike his father. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt and jeans with his trademark sneakers. Aside from the fact that he had a little more white in his hair then the last time she saw him, he still wore the same smile. They pulled away and looked at each other. "It's been too long."

"That it has." She agreed. "Does this mean the rumors are true? Is Shane-O-Mac coming back to RAW?" He led her to the chair that was next to his and Phil watched them with narrowed eyes.

"It's true. Is it good to see me?"

"Definitely." She answered as his brown eyes shone.

"How are you, Kayley?" Vince asked.

"Doing alright. How about yourself, boss?"

"Good." He answered. "We brought you and Mr. Brooks here to talk about a story-line."

"Vince, I thought we talked about this." Kayley said with a shake of her head. It was no coincidence that Steph wasn't there, and she knew that he was hoping that meant he could control the situation more. Little did he know, Shane was much more likely to back her up than Steph.

"We did, but the writers have come up with something good."

"Dad..." Shane's voice was calm. "If she doesn't want to do it then we shouldn't make her."

"I get that, Shane, but this is a great way to bring Punk back in with fans and give Kayley a little more spotlight."

"What tension are you hoping for?" Phil asked. "AJ isn't here and she isn't coming back."

"I know, but it's been a while since we had a romantic story-line on the show and you two have chemistry, there's no doubt about it." The room was quiet for a bit as everyone considered the possibility.

"Kayley..." Shane laid his hand softly on her knee and Phil's entire body tensed. "You don't have to do this."

"What do you want Shane-O?" Vince asked. "Her in a romantic plot with you?"

"Why not?" Shane asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'll do it." Phil said quickly, his eyes burning into Vince's. The last thing he wanted to see was Kayley kissing another man, even if it was fake.

"Good. Kayley?" Vince asked.

"For now, okay. But, I swear Vince, if this goes in a direction I don't want..."

"Then the story-line will stop." Shane finished for her. Vince crossed his arms over his chest but reluctantly agreed.

"How do we start this?" Kayley asked.

"Back stage segments to start." Vince answered. "Heated then flirting. Then you will interfere in each others matches when the other gets overwhelmed. That sort of thing. We'll take it from there." Kayley nodded. "Great. Shane, can I have a word with you?" Both Phil and Kayley knew that was a not-so-subtle way of telling them to get out. Shane gave Kayley a small wink as she left the room, Phil on her heels.

"What was that?" He asked when the door was closed behind them. His voice was tense.

"What?" Kayley asked.

"Don't play that. You and Shane, what was it?" She could tell her interactions with the eldest of Vince's kids had gotten under Phil's skin. "He was your date last year to the Hall of Fame ceremony, what was that about?"

"Shane and I are friends, Phil."

"Since when?"

"There has been a two year gap in you knowing me, Phil." She answered as she continued to walk and he kept up with her. "I actually know more people than you think." She could tell he was dying to asked more and there was definitely more to tell, but as far as she was concerned those two years were none of his business.

"About Deadpool..." Kayley started and Phil's demeanor changed entirely as he almost held his breath waiting for an answer. "Let's go."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She answered with a small smile before leaving him staring after her.

Rami held the door open for Nicole as they entered the wine bar.

"I love these places." Nicole commented. It was beautiful. The bar was obviously going for a classic Italian look as the paneling was real wood. The lights gave off a warm glow and the walls were covered in various paintings of Italian scenery and famous paintings by Italian artists.

"How many?" The hostess asked.

"Just two." Rami answered as his hand entwined with Nicole's. The hostess led them toward a small table near a bay window.

"Thank you." Nicole said as she was seated. Rami sat across from her and immediately look off his hat. It was easy to see how nervous he was as he ran a hand through his short hair. "Any idea what kind of wine you would like?" She was trying to lighten the mood as he just shook his head. "Rami?"

"Umm, I don't really know wines as much."

"Do you like sweet or dry?"

"Middle of the road, I think." His eyes scanned the wine list and he felt a little embarrassed since he couldn't tell what any of them were. "The specials board said they were doing a spaghetti for two. Is that okay?"

"Sure." She answered as her eyes were studying him. He pulled at his white button up shirt to try to get some air. Nicole couldn't remember ever seeing him this nervous and it was starting to get to her.

"Umm, why don't we get your favorite kind of wine. You have good taste." It was then that she realized he wasn't really looking at her.

"Rami?"

"Hmm?" His eyes were still on the list.

"Could you look at me, please?" As his brown eyes met hers she gave him a reassuring smile and he seemed to let out a long held breath. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah... It's just..."

"Hello, my name is Andrew and I'll be your server this evening." The waiter said with a bright smile. "Could I start you off with a some wine?"

"Can we get the Syrah, please?" Nicole asked.

"Certainly. Would you like to hear our food specials this evening?" The waiter asked as he wrote down the wine order.

"Can we get the spaghetti for two and some bread for the table, please." Rami ordered.

"Sure thing. What kind of dressing would you like for your salad?"

"Italian." Rami answered.

"Can I just get some olive oil and balsamic vinegar?"

"Sure. I'll be right back with your wine." The waiter took the menus and sped off.

"I'm alright." Rami assured her, as he could see her own anxiety building. "I really am. I'm just being a dork I guess."

"Hey, I like you even if you're a dork." A lopsided smile crossed his face as he admired her. She was still in the blue dress from RAW, but her hair was now down and hanging almost to her shoulders. It was only a minute before the waiter was back with two glasses of wine. Nicole sipped first and let out a content sigh. Rami tentatively took a drink.

"This is really good." He said and Nicole nodded. "See, I knew you had good taste." As normal as he was trying to be she could still tell that he was almost shaking.

"Okay." Setting down her wine, Nicole reached out to touch her boyfriend's hand. "What's going on, Rami?" He took a few deep breaths and another sip of wine. "Is something wrong?"

"No." He answered quickly, a look of horror covering his features. He didn't want her to think it was anything bad.

"Then what's going on?"

"I love you." It was out of his mouth before he could stop himself and Nicole felt her heart skip a beat. "I love you, Nicole."

"I love you, too." Rami jumped out of his seat and pulled her up to hug and kiss her.

Kayley was laying in her hotel room watching an old re-run of Modern Family when she heard a knock on the door. For a moment she didn't want to get up. Charlotte's hits had been stiff and she was sore, but with the second knock she stood up and opened the door. Phil was standing in front of her wearing an old T-shirt she remembered and jeans.

"Hey." She smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to show you something." He answered. "Can I come in?" She moved out of the way and let him pass. Closing the door behind him she made her way back to the bed and he sat next to her being careful to hide something behind his back.

"So, what do you have to show me?" He pulled a comic book from behind him. A new edition in the Drax series that was getting popular thanks to Guardians of the Galaxy. She studied the well drawn cover and then she saw the importance. The author's name was printed on the bottom: Phil Brooks.

"Oh my god." She almost jumped when she saw it. "Phil this is awesome."

"It's coming out soon. I got an advanced copy for you. I didn't know if you were into this series."

"I am now." She answered as she began flipping through it. Turning to look at him his eyes were bright like they used to be. "This is incredible, I am so proud of you. Thank you for this, Phil."

"You're welcome." He rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous habit. "Are you excited for Deadpool."

"My god, so much." She answered and he chuckled. "You know he's my favorite Marvel character."

"I remember." Phil responded with a smile.

"I'm glad I'm seeing it with you." She added and he looked a little surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I know you'll appreciate it just as much as me. I've missed being nerdy with you."

"Me too." He answered. "Still watch Walking Dead?"

"No..." She admitted. "I haven't for a while."

"I should catch you up." Kayley nodded. He caught her off guard when he kissed her. As if on instinct she responded, kissing him back. It was something she couldn't deny anymore. He pulled away and rested his forehead on hers.

"I've missed you." She said, her voice barely above a whispered.

"I've missed you too."


	12. Epilogue

Author's Note:

I know this story seems to end abruptly, and I'm sorry for that. I intended to go several more chapters, but I will be completely honest with you guys: I'm having a really hard time writing Punk is a good light. He's just said so much about WWE and treated people in such a way that I've come to kind of dislike him. So, here's a little bit of an epilogue. Thank you for reading, it means a lot to me that you do.

* * *

One Year Later:

"Alright, I am exhausted and I just want to sleep." Nicole complained, though she kept smiling. She had been planning her wedding for three months with the help of her maid of honor, Kayley.

"Just think, in less than two weeks you'll be married."

"To Rami." Nicole added with a dreamy sigh. "Seriously, I need to pinch myself every so often. It feels like a dream."

"I know what you mean." Kayley's smile was soft as she played with the wedding ring on her left hand. It had finally happened. Nine years in the making, but Kayley Brooks couldn't have been happier.

"I should have followed you and Phil's idea." Nicole commented. The wedding she was about to have was massive. 300 guests and the venue was gigantic. Kara and Phil were married in a very small ceremony, the only guests were immediate family and close friends. Something strictly for them. The biggest decoration? The superhero themed cake. It tasted delicious.

"There's still time." Phil's voice made them jump as he walked into the kitchen of the home he and Kayley shared. Sitting next to her he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Oh yeah." Nicole answered sarcastically. "Just tell all 300 guests to screw off."

"Why not?" Phil asked, an amused tone to his voice. "This is about you and Rami. Don't worry about anyone else." Nicole shook her head in amusement. Kayley sighed and leaned into her husband. His lips brushed against her temple and she closed her eyes, relishing the feeling. Her stomach didn't flutter, instead she felt a sense of pure contentment. For once in her life, when she was around him, things seemed to fit into place. All mistrust and anger had been forgotten and she thanked every day that she gave him another chance. Nicole and Phil continued to banter back and forth as Kayley listened, a smile etched into her face. In a few days time they would go back to work. She would be back in the ring and she couldn't ask for more.


End file.
